Danger Family
by MaximeLoonatic
Summary: Capitulo 9 arriba! El misterioso y desconocido pasado de Pato esta por asomarse en su presente...
1. Prologo

Prologo

Acmetropolis, años atrás. La lluvia cae con fuerza en las oscuras calles; y varias luces policiales alumbraban en los charcos en los cuales eran pisados por dos indiciduos. Las sombras ocultaban sus rostros, pero físicamente uno era alto y musculoso y la otra figura era delgada y baja. Se asoman a la carretera sin salir de las sombras del callejón; pasa un coche patrulla y…

Hombre: …¡Ahora!

La figura mas baja cruza rápido la carretera y se esconde al callejon de enfrente. A su izquierda había un edificio algo viejo, no muy parecido a los de este mundo futurista; con ella llevaba un objeto de tamaño mediano y algo pesado. Sube los cuatro escalones que tenia la entrada de ese edificio y deja el objeto en el suelo. Era un cesto de plástico color huevo en el q el había algo moviéndose lentamente; lo acaricio y llamo a la puerta. Cuando la puerta se abrió ya no estaba.

Mujer regordeta:¡Malditos niños…!(de repente oye un sonido bajo, a sus pies había un cesto con algo dentro.)Huh?(lo coje y destapa con cuidado… Era un bebe.) Oh vaya… ¿Quién te ha dejado aquí, pequeño… pato…

Años después

Ace:¡Pato, a tu espalda!

Salto lateral, disparo con su pistola laser… Danger Duck mostraba con soberbia su domino en la sala de simulación. Los hologramas eran los mismos que los de su antiguo cuartel general pero la sala del planeta blanc era mas grande todavía.

Pato:¡Wooho! Sin duda no he pedido practica; pero nose, me hubiera esperado que el nuevo simulador fuera mas… desafiante.

Voz robotica: Nivel tres

Los hologramas desaparecen. Y la sala se llena de laseres de apuntar, todos hacia Ace y Pato.

Ace:(blandiendo su espada, y sus ojos amarillos brillando)¿Te parece suficiente asi, viejo?

Pato:(algo nervioso, no se lo esperaba) Emmm… no esta mal…

Los dirparos se realizan. Ace los rebota con su espada de guardian, salto lateral, impulsión por la pared y rayo laser contra los agujeros en donde vienen los disparos. En cuanto Pato, teletransporte para desorientar los radares y huevos de plasma por doquier. Ya casi había destrozado mas trampas que Ace.

Pato:¡Oh, oh; esta vez si que le…!(da un paso en donde se ultimo que se oye en la sala, es una fuerte explosión)

En la sala principal, estaban los demás. Lexi en un sofá flotante escuchando su MP3, Slam comiendo en la nevera, Rev echado una carrera en la única cinta corredora que aun no ha podido destrozar, y Tech en la mesa ajustado un cachivache. La puerta se abre, y entra Pato negro del calcinamiento.

Lexi:(quitándose sus auriculares)¿Qué tal el nuevo simulador holográfico?

Pato:(lazando una mirada a Lexi) Creo que el ordenador hace trampas…

Ace:(siguiéndole) Vamos, Pato; deberías tener mejor perder.

Pato: Ya lo tengo, pero prefiero tener un mejor ganar!

Tech:(desviando su atención en sus cosas, dirigiéndose a Pato)Por cierto, tienes correo.(Y le da un sobre de fibra fina)

Pato lo abre el sobre y lee su contenido; sige la letra en silencio con sus ojos azules y rápidamente se abren mas.

Pato:(arruga el papel) Es solo publicidad.

Tech: Pero tiene una dirección de Acmetropolis en el remitente.

Pato: Claro…de… el lugar donde envían la publicidad…

Las miradas fijas en Pato; sabían q no era eso.

Pato:(atosigado por la miradas)¡Vale, es una reunión a la que no voy!

Ace:(coje el papel y lo lee) ``Orfanato Acme''. Y ¿por qué no?

Lexi:¿Tenias problemas en ese sitio?

Rev:(parando la sobrecalentada cinta)A-lo-mejor-es-uno-de-eso-orfelinatos-en-el-que-la-comida-es-mala,-los-compañeros-son-crueles-y-excentricos,-los-responsables-son-terribles-y-los-baños-son…

Pato:(interrumpiendo a Rev con voz enfadada)¡HEY!¡No era…! Bueno, la comida pase…¡Pero los demás niños…! … Vale, si pensamos en Pinkster, y en esa niña hippi del universo… ¡Pero los responsables no eran terribles…! Excepto el señor Fusgor, el de mantenimiento…(se pausa y las miradas vuelven)¿Qué?¡Yo no salí tan mal en ese orfanato!

Ace: ¿Y por que no vas?

Pato:¡Porque no me da la real gana!¡Y nadie me obliga a ir!(de repente suena el móvil de Pato, este contesta)¿Diga? …(se aleja de los otros ocultando el móvil y hablando bajo)¿Cómo te has enterado? … Si lo recibi, pero no voy a… Lo se… si… ¡Ya no soy un niño ¿sabes?Os perdeis las noticias en la que salvo la ciudad diariamente verdad? … No estoy alzando la voz … Si… Pero …Pero… … …Vale… si…(se fija en la que los demás están mirándole curiosos) Mira, tengo que colgar, cosas de héroes…(gesticula y susurra aun mas bajo) Si, yo también te quiero…Vale … adiós, adiós adiós…(cuelga)

Lexi:¿Tienes novia?

Pato:( se sobresalta)¡Seras curiosa! Deberia haver una norma para no usar el ``super oido´´ para marujear…

Tech:¿Pero tienes?

Pato: … No pienso responder a eso…

Pato se retira a su cuarto tirándose en la cama boca arriba. Y se para a recordar por un instante el orfanato en donde se crio.

_Todo niño que es abandonado puede eligir la vida que desea…_

En el pequeño parque hay un pequeño crédito de cabellos castaños jugando en la arena hasta que unos niños mayores le molestan.

_Si en sus tiernos recuerdos invade la amargura y la debilidad, puede perjudicarle y elige una vida errónea…_

De repente otro niño ataca al mas alto y le tira a la arena; un niño pato con plumaje negro y algo largo por donde su cabeza.

_Si ese niño puede convertir esos recuerdos en hazañas y heroicidades, eso le hace digno de un futuro fácil para el…_

El otro niño huye. El patito ayuda al cerdito a levantarse con una sonrisa.

Pato sale de sus recuerdos y se sienta, mirando sus fotografías pegadas en las paredes.

_Pero lo que jamás serán capaz es de preguntarse, aunque sea por un instante tres preguntas: el por que su abandono,… el quien serán sus padres … y el donde estarán…_


	2. Reunion en el orfanato

Reunión en el orfanato

Banco de Acmetropolis, 9:00 am.

Era el transporte matutino de dinero, el guardia que estaba conduciendo baja y es recibido por otro alto.

Guardia: Traigo la carga.

Guardia alto: Bien, espera a que accione el código de acceso. ¿Por que no vas sacando el dinero? Cuanto antes, podre ir a casa con mi mujer…

Se gira la pantalla y el guradia abre la compuerta de la furgoneta.

Guardia: Vaya, te debe gustar mucho tu mujer…

De repente siente una presencia, es mas, muchas. Varios chicos macarras aparecen de la nada, todos con por lo menos un arma y una marca de la cola de escorpión rojo. El guardia les apunta, sabia de que banda eran.

Guardia:¡Avisa a los demás!¡Tenemos una panda de Scarletpions!

Guardia alto: Lo se… (de repente su puño choca contra su pecho , que lo empuja contra el camión dejándolo caer.) …y no sabes como.(lo dijo con una picara sonrisa en sus labios… O lo eran; ya que apretando en su cintura una línea rojiza aparece cambiando su apariencia. El traje de guardia se volvia negro con rajas rojas y su cabeza se volvia un yelmo esférico negro, con una marca de la aguja de un escorpión escarlata y los ojos que eran su mirada con el casco eran grandes y grises.)¡Cogedlo todo!

Durante el saqueo el guardia consige adentrase por debajo de la furgoneta sin ser visto y acciona un botón de ayuda.

Guardia:¡Aquí guardia Dylan, me están atacando un grupo de Scarletpions, repito…(de repente el metal de la furgoneta cruge y se voltea dejadole al descubierto. ¿Quien a sido? Fue otra Scaletpion con el mismo atuendo que el primero. El guardia se quedo palido…)

Mujer scarletpion:(Se inclina a el y lo agarra del uniforme) Vaya, un admirador… Ahora se bueno con nosotros…(de su brazo salta una cuchilla y se la acerca al cuello) …y puede que te deje vivo.

Orfanato Acme, 8:00 am

En la entrada, varias personas estaban saludándose hablándose entre si… Eran niños ya adultos que habían pasado su niñez en aquel orfanato viejo pero con color vivo. Y ahí estaba Pato, con su uniforme de Danger Duck y seguido de sus compañeros.

Lexi: Asi que ¿aquí te criaste?

Tech: Es uno de los edificios mas antiguos de la ciudad, debió de ser incomodo vivir ahí…

Slam:(gruñiendo de forma neutral)vieja

Pato:(tratando de echarles)Vale, ya lo habeis visto, me habeis acompañado, ya podeis iros…

Ace:¿Qué prisa hay viejo?

Hippy:(antes d que pudiera si quiera decir algo una hippy q paso por su lado le saluda) Pato, que alegría verte…(era muy llamativa, vestido ancho blanco, pelo de arcoíris y una gran sonrisa)

Pato:(saludándola sin parecer borde) Am… Hola Sophie, ¿Qué tal tu vida?

Sophie: De maravilla… El universo me ha sonreído durante estos años…

Pato:(extrañado cono el resto) ¿El universo?

Sophie:(alzando sus brazos) Si! En caso de que no lo sepas, todos somos antenas que nos conectan con el universo, y el nos escucha.

Pato:(intentando sonreír sin parecer desesperado por huir) Aaah.. si… Yo hace mucho q no conecto con el pero me va bien, si ibas a preguntarme. Ahora iba a dentro, nos vemos.(sin perder tiempo se teletrasporto)

Llego a parar en el interior en donde estaban los adultos y varios niños huérfanos, con galletas, globos, risas… Y entre ellas, una mujer le encontró.

Sra. Muden:¡Pero si es el pato!

Pato:(curiosamiente, se mostro receptivo ante esa mujer canosa y regordeta con traje verde oscuro)Sra. Muden, ¿Qué tal?

Sra. Muden: Bien, pero por lo que veo tu mucho mejor que yo. Ajajaja… ¿Quién diría que uno de mis críos seria un super héroe?

Pato: Bueno… Yo siempre he sido el mas valiente y el mas intrépido…

Sra. Muden:(termina su frase)… y el que mas iba a la enfermería de todos. Ajajaja.(se gira a los niños huérfanos)¡Niños venid un momento! Este pato se crio aquí, en nuestro orfanato.

Los niños ya se acercaban, al oir eso. En un momento Pato estaba rodeado de niños que le miraban con admiración, le preguntaban como ser como el e incluso uno le agarraba del brazo tiernamente.

Pato: Bueno… ajaja… Me alegra de ver algo de admiración por parte de…

Niño:¡Eh, mirad!¡Es Ace Bunny!

Y como centellas dejaron a Pato de Lado y corrieron hacia Ace, sorprendido de aquel ataque infantil. Y Pato lanza una mirada de odio hacia el.

Sra. Muden: Ajajaja… No pasa nada.(le tiende su mano en el hombro) Cuando recuerden que te criaste aquí, te volverán a querer.

Pato:(murmurando) Mas les vale…

Sra. Muden:¡Ah, lo que me recuerda!(revuelve sus bolsillos y casa un objeto) Cuando fuiste adoptado, se me olvido darte tus cosas. Entre ellas esto.(y le entrego una pulsera de plata con una inscripción en un lenguaje desconocido.)

Pato:(lo mira con poco cuidado)¿Esto era mio? No recuerdo que llevaba complementos de niña.

Sra. Muden: No son de niña; y además, lo llevabas cuando te acogimos.(se oye un plato roto) Uy, perdona; tengo niños que atender…

Mientras la señora se iba, Pato vuelve a dar una mirada aesa pulsera y la agarra con mas cuidado…

Niña:¡Pato!

Sin aviso una niña se colgó de su espalda, haciéndole caer. Esta se incorpora hacia delante de el.

Pato:(lanza una mirada fugaz)¡¿Caya?¿Que haces aquí?

Caya: Mami, me ha traido.

Pato:¿Y donde esta?

En la mesa en la que se suponía que habría algo para picar era rápidamente devorado por el apetito de Slam; y los demás no podían impedirlo.

Mujer:¿Aun no han servido?

Tech:(dirigiéndose a la mujer) Si, pero contaron con Slam…(le señalo al demoni de tazmania aun relamiéndose y gruñendo de placer)

Mujer:¡Oh vaya! … Perdone, ¿no es usted uno de los Loonatics?

Tech: Si, señora.

Mujer:¿Sabe si ha venido Pato?

Antes de reponder, aparece Caya tirando de Pato.

Caya:¡Mami, mami, le he encontrado!(Pato se queda estatico ante esa mujer la cual le sonríe abiertamente. La niña rubia fija su vista en el coyote verde)¡Ahí va, si es uno de los Loonaticos!¿Me das un autógrafo?¡Por fi, por fi, por fiiiiiiiiiiiiii!

Tech: Emm… ( se dirige a Pato discreto)¿Conoces a estas dos?

Pato: Si, emm… (parecía también algo nervioso. Y desvia el tema)¿Por qué no la firmas mientras acompaño a la señora a … otro sitio…(la agarra con cuidado y la aleja un poco de los Loonatics mas cercanos.)

Mujer:(peinando un poco su pelo recogido y rubio)Vale, ¿desde cuando me llamas señora?

Pato: Lo siento, pero no puedo ir y decir ``Pues mirad, es mi madre!''

Madrasta:(mostrando una carcajada) Ajajaja… Ahora me llamas madre. Tu vida de héroe sin duda te ha cambiado…

Pato:(rascándose la nuca) Bueno,… en realidad soy un ``Guardian del universo´´(lo dice en un tono seguro y mostrando orgullo)

Mientras, cerca de allí, Tech ya había firmado un autógrafo a la niña; pero a la llegada de los demás… Era obvio lo que pedia la niña. Entre firmas Lexi fue la primeta en preguntar…

Lexi: (Firmando en su libreta) Bueno, ¿y de que conoces a Pato?

Caya:¡Pato es mi hermano mayor!(se dirige a Ace)¿Me firmas por fi?

Ace:(coge la libreta)¡Vaya, primera noticia! Entoces tu mami será la de Pato.

Caya: Si, fue el primero que mami adopto. Después vine yo.(coge la firma de Ace y se lo pasa a Rev)

Lexi: Aun no entiendo por que nunca nos ha hablado de su familia.

Rev: Bueno-lo-cometo-que-era-huerfano.-Cuando-conocimos-a-Pinkster-el-amigo-de-su-infancia-que-tambien-se-crio-en-este-orfanato-pero-que-resulta-que-se-volvio-malo-por-no-haber-sido-adoptado-por-los-padres-de-Pato.-Que-ya-que-lo-pienso-debe-ser-el-unico-que-nohabra-venido-a-la-reunion-de-…

Caya:(sorprendida de su charla) Que rápido habla…

Tech: Uno se acostumbra… (la niña pasa a Slam)

Caya: Es normal que no hable de nosotras.(susurra)Es para que sus enemigos no nos capturen.(voz normal) Yo tampoco suelo decir mucho de el, me dijo que no presumiera de que el fuera un héroe.

Ace: … ¿Estamos hablando del mismo Pato?

En el ambiente se escucha el micrófono de la Sra. Muden.

Sra. Muden: Damas y caballeros, que los antiguos residentes del orfanato vayan a la sala principal. Vamos a abrir sus capsulas de tiempo ante todos.

Aquello choco a Pato; por su expresión era algo que esperaba que no ocurriera.

Pato:¿¡Capsulas, las vamos a abrir!

Madrasta: Eso parece.¿Vamos?

La mujer camino adalantado a Pato, que se veía incapaz de caminar apenas; ya estaba sudando, y miraba por todos lados buscando una solución de quien sabe mas que el el problema que tiene. Por un segundo vio a Sophie, y se desespero.

Pato: No me creo lo que voy a hacer…(lleva sus dedos hacia sus siens y cierra sus ojos) Universo, manda una apocalipsis… Un súper criminal… lo que sea … incluso un triste atraco…

*Bip, Bip*

Un sonido de alarma suena en el triangulo naranja que llevaba Pato en el pecho; al igual que a los otros héroes. Tech, activa la pantalla que tiene en su brazo, que esta conectado al ordenador principal de su cuartel general.

Tech:¡Chicos, tenemos un atraco de Banco!

Pato:(alza los ojos hacia arriba) Gracias, universo…(ve que su madre y Caya están cerca y se dirige a ellas) Tengo trabajo, decidles que mi capsula no se abre.

Madrasta: Ah, vale…

Caya:¡Buena suerte!

Ace: Loonatics, ¡en marcha!


	3. Scarletpions

**Scarletpions**

Banco de Acmetropolis 9:01 am

La banda de los Scarletpions ya estaban con las bolsas de dinero en las manos. Mientras, la enmascarada que sujetaba al guradia, recibe una señal desde su casco.

Mujer scarletpion: Perdona.(toca en un lado derecho del casco y responde) Dyde… Uhumm… Oído, ya vamos…(da otro toque y cuelga)¡Donnie, cambio de planes! La policía ya está en camino.

Donnie:(el hombre enmascarado) No hay quien trabaje si se avisa a la pasma… ¡Meted el dinero a la furgo, nos lo llevamos también!

El grupo obedece; meten el dinero y se meten; Donnie se mete en el asiento del conductor y Dyde en el de copiloto con el guardia aun de rehén. Arrancan, y a velocidad van a calle arriba. La patrulla ya les habían encontrado.

Coche patrulla:¡Aquí la policía!¡Aparquen el vehículo y salgan con las manos en alto!¡De lo contrario abriremos fuego!

Donnie:¿Tu que opinas, Dyde?

Dyde:(la mujer baja se queda pensativa… Y asoma la cabeza del rehén para que les vieran)¡Atreveos!

Sabiendo que tenían un rehén la policía no podían hacer nada. Entonces Donnie da un volantazo hacia una zona de construcción; un segundo y tercero… Y la poli no les ven. Y frenar solo lo empeoro; ya que de repente, la furgoneta aparece saltando por encima de ellos y provocando un choce.

Dyde: Buen movimiento…

Donnie: Como siempre.

Guardia:(tratando de razonar con ellos) Por favor, no me hagan nada… Tengo una prometida…

Donnie: Bueno, otra razón para cooperar con nosotros.

Dyde:(pasando su cuchilla por su mejilla) Porque sería fácil deshacernos de ti sin dejar a una pobre viuda…

*Zap!*

Un fuerte rayo corta el camino, el susto obliga al conductor a dar otro volantazo y frenar. Se quedan estáticos esperando que sucederá. Y aterrizando desde el cielo aparecen: los Loonatics.

Ace:¿Qué hay de nuevo, viejos?

Pato:(dando un paso ante Ace, con pose de superioridad) Teneis como minimo diez segundos para rendiros, si no queréis verlas con Danger Duck.

Guardia:¡Ahora que están los Loonatics, no podeis hacer nada!(finalmete dice el guardia. Pero, aquellos dos no dijeron nada, si se movieron; no sabia que les pasaba ya que sus cascos ocultaban totalmente sus rostros.)

Pato:(que estaba contando) Os quedan cinco segundos…

Donnie, pone marcha atrás y arranca.

Ace: La negociación ha terminado. Tech, nuestros taxis; Rev ve alcanzándoles.

Rev:¡Ya-Voy!(con velocidad sigue al camión. Este empieza a hacer zig-zag para intentar despistar a Rev. Pero aun asi consigue subirse al techo de la parte trasera de la furgoneta.)

Dyde:(golpe atrás para avisar a los cómplices que están atrás)¡Intruso, disparad al techo!

Siguiendo con las ordenes disparan al techo; Rev es sorprendido pero consigue esquivarlos y los sobre vuelan.

Donnie: A la siguiente calle giro; nena, necesito que nos cubras.

Dyde: Por supuesto.(saca un dispositivo cilíndrico y plateado que cabe en su mano)

La furgoneta gira a la siguiente calle. Rev podría seguir siguiéndoles e incluso volver a intentar atraparles, pero…

Rev:¿Eh?(¡No estaban! Como si nada se habían esfumado. Activa su auricular para contactar con el equipo) Chicos-la-furgoneta-en-la-que-los-malos-estaba-ya-no-esta!

Los loonatics estaban en sus respectivos vehículos voladores en cuanto recibieron la llamada de Rev.

Ace:¿Cómo es posible?

Lexi:¿Hacer desaparecer una furgoneta con dinero y pasajeros? Ni que fueran descendientes de David Copperfield.

Tech:¿Has comprobado tu radar?

Los ojos de Rev se vuelven rojos en modo radar, puede detectar una señal.

Rev:¡Si-creo-que-si!(sigue la señal)Están-saliendo-hacia-las-afueras!

Ace: Muy bien, estamos cerca

Llegan al puerto que estaba a las afueras, Ace les señala para tapar todo tipo de escape. Rev aun sigue viendo la señal en forma de furgoneta, yendo hacia el puerto. Puede ver la furgoneta, y algo moviéndose por encima.

Rev: Atentos-chicos,-que-ya-llegan!

Estan atentos. Ven a Rev llegando volando pero, ¡no la furgoneta!

Ace:¿Qué pasa? Se supone que la furgoneta venia…

Un flash plateado surge, mostrando la furgoneta; Dyde estaba justo encima con un bazooka laser apuntando a los vehículos de los Loonatics. No tuvieron tiempo a reaccionar, los disparos del bazooka dan de lleno a Lexi, Slam y Tech. Por suerte el mar amortiguan sus caídas. La furgoneta gira a la derecha, intentando escapar. Ace y Pato les siguen por atrás y Rev por arriba.

Dyde:(trata de dar a Rev con el bazooka sin éxito. Y grita al conductor)¡Un poco de ayuda, si no es mucho pedir!

Donnie:(se dirige al guardia) Refréscame la memoria: tu nombre era…

Guardia: … Dy-Dylan…

Donnie: Pues, Dy-Dylan…(le agarra) Fue un placer conocerte.

Rev se disponía a arremeterse contra la mujer enmascarada, cuando divisa la puerta izquierda de la furgoneta abrirse y el guardia es despedido al cielo, cayendo a la zona rocosa de la playa. Gira rápido y coge al guardia en pleno vuelo. Eso les sirve para despistar a corre-caminos pero aun estaba Ace y Pato. Dyde, da un golpe a la furgo; y los cómplices abren las puertas y disparan. Ace se gira al lado derecho y Pato al izquierdo esquivando los disparos.

Pato:(esquivando un disparo que iba justo a su cabeza)¡Ay, creía que eran ladrones de clase baja!

Ace:¿No leíste el informe sobre los Scarletpions, la banda de ladrones mas buscados en tres planetas?

Pato: Ammm… ¿No deberíamos pillarlos?

Y diciendo esto, Pato se teletransporta y aparece justo delante de la mujer. Esta da un paso atrás de sorpresa.

Pato:(iluminado sus ojos naranjas)¡Creo que esta es tu parada!

Dyde:(sacando una segunda arma, mas menuda) Que va, aun me queda media hora de trayecto.(y dispara. Pero no un rayo sino una red fluorescente.)

Pato:¡Hum, buen intento!¡Ahora veras…!(se teletransporta… O puede q no. Lo intenta pero, ¡no podía!) … que fue un buen intento de verdad.

Dyde:(le agarra y lo acerca lo bastante como para que Ace lo viera)¡Frena o tu amigo lo paga caro!(Ace, no tiene más remedio; va descendiendo su velocidad pero no frena. Mientras Donnie divisa un túnel y golpea el techo para que Dyde se diera cuenta.) Ah, nuestra parada… (entoces divisa a Rev viniendo. Pero antes d que pudiese pillarles.)¡Piensa rápido pajarillo!

Y lanza a Pato contra Rev. El conejo aprovecha y toma velocidad. La furgoneta ya se había metido, entonces Dyde apunta con el bazooka al techo y lo derrumba. El líder derrapa, Rev y Pato vienen por atrás.

Ace:¡Rev, ve al otro lado!(el correcaminos obedece. Entonces Ace contacta con los otros)Lexi, Tech, Slam ¿Cómo va la cosa?

Lexi: Bien…(lo dice mientras se espachurra el pelo mojado) …solo que mi peluquero va a odiar a esos cacos, mas que yo.

Ace: Estamos a punto de acorralarlos. Rev ha ido a perseguirlos otra vez; pillamos los vehículos y…

Rev:(desde otra línea)Em…Ace,-les-he-perdido…

Minutos más tarde, los Loonatics entran en el túnel, donde descubren la furgoneta sin Scarletpions y vacio de dinero.

Lexi: Lo que decía: descendientes de Copperfield.

Tech: En este túnel no hay ningún otro medio de escape; es técnicamente imposible que huyeran sin que Rev los viera pasar.

Pato: A no ser que mirase por otro lado.

Rev:(mostrando enfado contra Pato)¡Hey!¡Mi-vista-estaba-fija-en-la-salida-del-tunel;-aunque-tambien-podria-ser-la-entrada-según-el-punto-de-vista-contrario!-Aun-asi-tambien-me-sorprendio-porque-mi-radar-no-pierde-de-vista-nada-a-excepcion-de-la-furgoneta-que-desaparecio-antes-pero-aunpodia-detectarla-borrosa-…

Pato: Si te lo agradezco el hecho de salvarme, ¿te callaras?(se quita la ultima cuerda de fibra fluorescente de la red, la cual Tech coge)

Tech:¿Y dices que una red hecha de esta fibra es la que impidió que te teletransportases? Humm… Mejor la analizo en el laboratorio.

El conejo amarillo rebusca la furgoneta en busca de alguna pista, sin éxito. Tanto para el como para los demás, ha sido un fracaso; habían desbaratado planes de super villanos, encerrados a locos e incluso salvado el universo, pero que unos ladrones hayan desaparecido ante sus ojos sin poder hacer nada… Era humillante.

En un lugar secreto y oscuro; un cuarto cuya luz era un holograma con visión borrosa iluminaban los yelmos de los dos Scarletpion jefes.

Donnie: Tenemos la pasta. En total hemos recolectado 600.238.054.

Dyde: La única pega han sido los Loonatics; y como podrá recordar, no accedimos a esto.

Holograma:``La intervención de los Loonatics era predecible; solo a súper villanos. Parece ser que el nombre de Scaletpion está en sus oídos.´´

Donnie: Si… Y pronto los nuestros. No me mal intérprete, la idea de la fama nos atrae, pero…

Dyde: No vamos a seguir en este planeta.

Holograma:``Ooh… si os quedais''(en ese momento una luz débil se enciende en el collar incustrado en el traje de Dyde)``No estais en situación para negaros´´

Donnie:(dando un paso delate de Dyde)Esta bien! ¿Qué mas quiere que robemos, jefe?

Holograma:``El tiempo lo dira… Ya os mandare instrucciones.''(la luz en el cuello de Dyde se desvanece)``Conexión fuera´´

La luz se apaga; Dyde se gira alejándose de Donnie.

_La decepción nos marca. Pero si hubiera un modo que quitarnos de encima ese sentimiento de frustacion y de culpa ¿Qué estarías dispuesto ha hacer? _


	4. Nadie como yo

**Nadie como yo**

``Los Loonatics, ¿héroes guardianes? Puede que ya expiren… Ayer, la banda de Scarletpion ha conseguido una huida victoriosa, burlándose de nuestros justicieros.

Esta banda, es la más enigmática de toda la galaxia; sin metas fijas, omus operantis intimidatorios… Los únicos miembros conocidos son la pareja de ladrones: Donnie y Dyde; posiblemente los ``Bonnie y Clyde´´ del año 2774. Esta banda…´´

*Click*

La pantalla de la tele se apaga.

Planeta Blanc, cuartel general de los Loonatics; 22:45 pm

Las noticas habían detallado la escapada de los Scarletpions, y sobre todo el hecho de que los héroes no pudieron hacer nada.

Pato:(malhumorado) Este programa apesta…

Lexi: Anda que nosotros… Aun no me cabe que esos ladrones se nos escaparan. Son más astutos de lo que pensábamos.

Pato:¿Pensábamos? Es que eran conocidos ¿o que?

Tech: En tres planetas.(activa la pantalla, mostrando un grafico sobre tres planetas diferentes) El planeta Grunjet, el planeta Ecutor, y el planeta Ryxt 7; ambos sufrieron los robos de los Scarletpions.

Pato: Vaaale… Pero son solo robos no?

Tech: No… También son conocidos por tráfico de armas, chantaje, extorsion,…

Pato:¡Vale vale, son malos!

Slam:(gruñendo)Graah… Malos…

Ace:¿Y que sabemos de la parejita criminal?

Tech: Donnie y Dyde, aparecieron comenzando sus fechorías hace años; antes de que naciéramos, en el planeta Ecutor. De momento son las únicas caras conocidas de la organización.

Rev: Tecnicamente-no-son-las-caras-,-revelaron-sus-autenticos-rostros.-Como-esos-villanos-de-comics-de-los-cinquenta-a-partir-del-año-mil,-¿o-era-del-año-dos-mil…?

Lexi:(tratando de cortar la charla de Rev)¡Bueno! … ¿Y que robaron? Puede que sea una pista.

Tech: Todo lo que roban son armas, dinero, objetos de valor… Aun no hay datos sobre sus primeros robos. Contactare con la autoridad de esos planetas si tienen alguna información extra.

Ace: Sera de mucha ayuda…(se estira un momento el cuerpo) Sera mejor que descansemos ha sido un día duro.

Lugar secreto, 8:00 am dia siguiente

La luz del holograma se enciende y la figura misteriosa habla ante Donnie Y Dyde, y los otros miembros de los Scarletpions.

Holograma: ``Los Loonatics no han tardado en saber más sobre nosotros; pero su información es escasa… Esa es nuestra mejor baza.´´

Donnie: Pero ya se saben el resumen: somos los malos.

Dyde:(le da un codazo al enmascarado y se dirige a su transparente jefe)¿Cuál es nuestro encargo hoy?

Holograma: ``Jujuju… Me gusta tu entusiasmo, Dyde… Os dejo decidir, con la condición de que sea un objeto de gran valor. Conexión fuera.´´

El holograma se apaga.

Dyde:(no se mueve durante cinco segundos entonces se retira)… Voy a ver que merece la pena robar.

Donnie:(mira fijamente a Dyde hasta que entra en una habitación, entonces se gira contra los demás cambiando su actitud)¡Muy bien, niñas!¡Veis esas pesas de allí?(las señala)¡Pues quiero que os la atéis en los tobillos y me hagáis cien vueltas!¡Pronto!

Aquellos hombres obedecen. Donnie se cruza de brazos. Y dentro de esa habitación, Dyde coge un par de holoperiodicos y los pega en la pared. Elige en todas noticias sobre museos, exposiciones de reliquias, bancos, joyerías… Se queda mirándolos fijamente, y decidiendo…

Planeta Blanc, 8:30 am.

*Ring, ring,ring*

En la habitación de Pato, el móvil suena, despertándole lentísimamente de su sueño. Oculto bajo las mantas, alarga el brazo y lo contesta llevándolo a su oído.

Pato:(con un tono de voz de mal despertar)*bostezo*… Mas vale que sea una emergencia… Me faltan dos horas de sueño reparador…

Caya:¡Patoooo!¡Ayudaaaa!

Pato:(se levanta de sobresalto al oir a su hermana pequeña)¿¡Caya!¿Qué ocurre? … ¿Emergencia? ¡Vale…vale…!¡Mantén la calma, ya voy!

Colegio publico de Acmetropolis 9:15 am.

En la entrada los niños ya estaban entrando, todos menos una niña de pelo castaño que daba pequeños pasos de prisa mirando a las calles con nerviosismo.

*Flash*

Justo delante de ella aparece su hermano mayos: Danger Duck.

Pato:(dirigiéndose a su hermana preocupado)¡Ya he llegado!¿Cual es la emergencia?

Caya:¡Te necesito para la clase de ``Enseña y cuenta´´

Pato:(su primera expresión era de ojos bien abiertos y siencio, entonces frunce en ceño)¿Me has despertado a las ocho y media, con tono de emergencia que casi me da un ataque, solo por ir a tu clase como proyecto de clase?(la niña asinete) … Yo me largo…

Caya:(se agarra a su pierna y suplica)¡Pero necesito enseñar algo!

Pato: Pues…¡Enseña tus muñecas!

Caya:¡TODAS las de mi clase han traído muñecas!

Pato:¡Pues gusanos!

Caya:¡Es lo que han traído los chicos!

Pato empieza a zarandeas a la niña con su pierna. Pero esta estaba muy bien agarrada; entoces intenta teletransportarse. Desaparece y reaparece en la rama de un árbol cescano… pero aun seguía ahí.

Caya:(con cara de sorpresa) Vaya… Asi es asi como te telecambias…¡Hazlo otra vez!

Pato:(consigue agarrarla del jersey y se suelta de la pierna.) Escuchame bien… Yo soy un héroe, al que solo se le llaman si hay una crisis; soy un justiciero que salva vidas, y no del contexto de vida profesional o vida normal, soy…

Caya: Mi hermano…(se lo dice en un tono bajo, abriendo sus ojos brillantes y mostrando su labio inferíos con cara de pena)

Pato: Ah… No ¡no! No me pongas esa cara de suplica. ¡Yo invente esa cara! En serio no, no…

Clase de Caya 9:25 am

Caya:(Pato estaba delante de clase sentado en un taburete al lado de Caya) …Y cuando el meteorito se estrelló, mi hermano adquirió súper poderes y se convirtió en un súper héroe. (se acerca de lado a Pato y le susurra) Posa hermanito…(Pato se levanta y hace su pose de héroe levantando su brazo derecho ante ellos. Por un momento sintió que estaba ganando al publico)¿Y cuales son sus super poderes? Puede hacer bolas de plasma, peligroso para nosotros pero útil para atacar a los hombres malos…(Pato manifiesta sus orbes calientes ante ellor consiguiendo que digan ``Uuuh´´) … En cuanto a los malos que viven cerca o bajo el mas, el Aqua Densa…(Coge un vaso de agua, lo acerca a su hermano y este hace su magia metiendo su mano en ella y disparando un corto tiro al aire y metiéndolo al vaso de nuevo. Se ganan unos ``Aaaah´´) Y por último, mi super poder favorito: El teletransporte.(Al decirlo Pato hace un flash desapareciendo y apareciendo en la parte inferíos de la sala, haciendo que niños se giren y digan un ``Ooohh´´) Y aquí termina mi presentación.(Pato se vuelve a teletransportar a su lado.)

Varios niños aplauden con gana, y la profesora habla la fin.

Profesora:¡Muy buena presentación Caya! Bien niños ¿hay alguna pregunta acerca de nuestro invitado, el señor Pato?

Niño Pelirojo:(alza la mano)¿Va a venir Ace Bunny?

Caya: Amm… no…

Niña Morena:(alza la mano)¿Y Lexi?

La niña niega.

Niño gamberro:¿Por qué no has traido a los otros?

Profesora: Ferb, seguro que no han podido… Alguna otra pregunta?

Todos alzan la mano, pero Pato habla entonces con el ceño fruncido.

Pato: Que no sea sobre los otros?

Muhos bajan las manos, menos uno.

Niño rubio:¿Cómo es que es tu hermano? Es un pato.

Caya: Porque compartimos la misma madre y…

Ferb: Entonces seria ``hermanastro´´, tonta.

Pato:¡Hey, cuidado con lo que dices!

Ferb:(se pone dramtico)¡Oh no, socorro!¡Danger Duck, el pato mas lamentable de los Loonatics va a atacarme!

Varios niños se rien.

Pato:(cada vez mas enfadado)¿¡Lamentable!¡He salvado el mundo mas veces que tu en tus juegos de niño malcriado!

Ferb:¿Y que? Nadie sabe nada de ti, perdedor.

Uno se esperaría pensar que Pato seria el que explotaría de rabia… Pero no fue su hermana Caya. La niña salta sobre el niño tirándole del pupitre. Ante la sorpresa Pato consigue agarrarla y separarla de los niños.

Pato:(la deja en el suelo esperando a que se tranquilizara) Caya…

Caya:(con una expresión de arrepentimiento)¡Lo siento, lo siento!¡Lo he hecho sin querer!

Pato: Lo mejor será llamar a mama…

Caya:¡No, no la llames! No es grave, no estoy herida…(empieza a bajar el tono) No ha pasado nada… No he hecho nada grave…

Ferb: Me ha mordido!

Pasillo 10:00 am.

Caya esta sentada en el banco con la mirada baja, balaceando sus pies muy lentamente. Sale del despacho del director; mira a Caya… En ese mismo momento no sabia muy bien como calmarla esta vez… Simplemente se sienta a su lado.

Y espera…

Caya:… Tu eres mi hermano ¿verdad?

Pato:(si tuviera labio inferior se lo mordería.) Si… En un punto de vista…(se resigna) … Bueno, técnicamente no lo somos de sangre.(la mira bajando su cabeza, he intenta animarla)Pero ¿y que mas da? Eso de la ``hermandad´´ existe y no siempre tiener que ver con lazos de sangre… Como la universidad, hay montones de hermandades…

Caya:¿Esas no son solo para fiestas?

Pato: Mmm… El caso…(se acerca a ella rodeándola con su brazo)… es que cuando mama nos eligio, decidió que seriamos hermanos. Y eso es importante…¿verdad?(Caya asiente… *beep beep* El transmisor de Pato suena, era señal de que tendría que irse.) Mira, me están llamando, asi que me voy…

Caya:(justo cuando se levanta esta le agarra del brazo y pregunta muy rápido)¿Si hubiera mas patos como tu seria tu verdadera famila?

Pata:(se para por un momento, y se acerca a su cara sonriendo) No creo… Por que soy el único pato en todo este mundo. No hay nadie como yo.

Y asi, deja a su hermanita a esperar su madre.

La verdad es que aquella conversación, y en concreto aquella pregunta le entristeció un poco. Era cierto que no era su familia biológica… Y que no había mas patos como el. Lo había registrado en la base de datos de registro de habitantes de todo el planeta y solo había un solo pato. Uno solo. Un numero solitario, que oscurece mas que sus propias plumas.

Lugar secreto 10:15 am

Una cuchilla es disparada contra la pared. Y después otra. Donnie aparece junto a Dyde que estaba de espaldas a diez metros de distancia de la pared.

Donnie:¿Qué haces?

Dyde: La manicura ¿a ti que te parece? Eligo un robo.

Y lanza una ultima y se gira. A la tercera bala vencida. Aquella cuchilla había penetrado en el holoperiodico que anunciava una subasta benéfica, en la que entre ellos se hayaba una joya llamada ``Celeste Malva´´.

Dyde:(con la imagen entre sus dedos)Ooohh, el mejor amigo de la mujer…


	5. Robo del Celeste Malva

**Robo del Celeste Malva**

Planeta Blanc 12:32 am; lugar…

SPLASH

Pato:¡Ah!¿¡Quieres estarte quieto!

Pato no solo era un Loonatic, era también el caballero personal del principe Piolinus… Y para su desgracia, uno de sus deberes como caballero era: bañar a su alteza.

Piolinus: Uuuhh… El agua esta muy fría, señor Pato. Un poco de agua caliente me vendría bien.

Pato:(tirando el cepillito con el que limpiaba al polluelo burbujeante) Claro… Pondré fuego a hervir…

Suena el timbre de una llamada en el cuarto mismo. Pato abandona su ''deber'' para contestar. Presiona el botón, en la pantalla aparece el Sr. Leghorn; un hombre muy conocido y rico en Acmetropolis.

Leghorn: Buenos días, hijo, ¿podria hablar con el príncipe Piolinus?

Pato:(alzando la voz hacia su majestad)¡Pelma real, póngase la ropa, preguntan por ti!

Laboratorio de Tech 12:40 am

En los monitores principales estaban las imágenes de los Scarletpion en el día de la huida; el mapa que indicaba el trayecto de la huida, fotografías del conductor y del que disparo desde el techo de la camioneta, gráficos de las armas… El coyote verde tecleaba en los ordenadores de la red intergaláctica entre varios planetas para conseguir mas datos para la investigación. La puerta del laboratorio se abre y entra el intrépido líder de los Loonatics.

Ace:¿Qué hay viejo?¿Has dado con algo?

Tech:(dirigiéndose al conejo girando la silla) Bueno… Los planetas Grunjet, Ecutor y Ryxt 7 tardaran en enviarnos sus informes policiales. Esos Donnie y Dyde tienen una lista largisima de robos y atentados.

Ace: Hum… Necesitaran un hobby.

Tech: Ademas, he estado estudiando la persecución que tuvimos con ellos.(le muestra el mapa tridimensional holográfico que cubre parte del laboratorio) Lo primero fue las desapariciones y reapariciones de los Scarletpions: han debido de emplear un dispositivo de invisibilidad o un modulador holográfico que les ocultan. Y que al parecer alteran el radar de Rev…

Ace: Fiuu… Y tu nunca has conseguido hacer uno de esos…

Tech:(con un tono depre) Lo se, no me lo recuerdes…

Ace: Entonces cuando les perdimos emplearon el mismo truco?

Tech: Evidentemente si…

Ace:(ve encima de la mesa una fibra amarilla y brillante casi dorada)¿Es parte de la red que Pato consiguió?

Tech: Si… Ten cuidado, no la toques(lo coge con unas pinzas) Curiosamente esto anula los poderes que obtuvimos después del choque del meteorito. El problema es que la muestra es demasiado escasa para determinar de que esta compuesta.

Ace:¿Y aun asi funciona? Pues mira que buen material…

La puerta del laboratorio se abre y entra la única chica del grupo.

Lexi: Hey, chicos, noticias de Piolinus… El señor Vacaloca nos ha invitado a una subasta de millonarios.

Ace:¿Una subasta?¿Y como es que nos invitan?

Lexi: El príncipe Piolinus es un icono de la realeza, la clase de personas que van a estos acontecimientos. En cuanto nosotros: por ser el sequito y la seguridad.

Ace: Sera bueno dar una vuelta por el viejo barrio. En marcha.

Museo de joyas de Acmetropolis, 19:00 pm

Un gran edificio enfocado por luces doradas, toda la gente bien vestida al igual que bien adinerada, y por dentro tantas riquezas que destellan irresistiblemente… El blanco perfecto para una banda de ladrones especializados. No muy lejos en las azoteas en donde no alumbran las luces, una Scarletpion vigila las salidas y los guardias ideando un plan.

Dyde: Una entrada llena de gente con un detector de metal, tres salidas de emergencia vigilada…(toca un lado del casco comunicándose con el otro jefe de la banda) Cariño, por fuera hay mucha vigilancia, dime que el sistema de seguridad es fácil.

Donnie:_ Lo siento nena, es infalible. Lo único que desactivaría la alarma de la vitrina de nuestro objetivo seria comprarlo con una tarjeta._

Dyde: No estaras sugiriendo comprarlo, ¿verdad?

Donnie:_¡Claro que no! Emplearemos la tarjeta falsa que conseguimos en Monte Carto._

Dyde: Que recuerdos…(de repente, algo la llama la atención. Enfoca los prismáticos a la entrada)¡No me fastidies!(eran el príncipe Piolinus y los Loonatics)¡Arg! Cariño estate atento, que están aquí los del otro dia.

Donnie:_¿Otra vez? Oye, también esta…_

Dyde: Si…(suspira fuerte. Un sonido de un camión de noticias llama su atención) Cariño, pasemos a la táctica troyana.

Dentro del museo la gente miraba la joya Celeste Malva. Una pieza que valía una fortuna que superaba a las demás. Cada joya estaba en vitrinas individuales cuadradas con ranuras de tarjetas para las de crédito; muy sensibles, el menor golpe podrían activarlas.

Lexi:(mirando la joya con admiración)¡Es una maravilla!

Slam:(gruñendo de forma de estar de acuerdo) Brilla…

Pato: Pues no veo que encanto tiene, tiene el tamaño de una cucaracha.

Lexi: Mira el precio, Pato.

Pato:(le echa una ojeada, de repente sus ojos se vuelven como platos) AHORA veo que es una preciosidad.(Lexi intenta ocultar su risa. En el reflejo de la vitrina Pato divisa a una persona que no había visto entrar, se gira y se dirige a ella.) Perdone, pero no la he visto entrar aquí…(la figura en cuestión era de estatura similar a la de Pato de pelo castaño y rizado con una cámara.)

Reportera:(se gira a el) Bueno… Nadie se fija en mi, y eso suele ser bueno para entrar a buscar exclusivas.(Por un momento Pato no se lo creía…)¡Espera un momento, tu eres Danger Duck! Se que posiblemente este muy ocupado, pero me gustaría hacerle una entrevista.(de repente sus sospechas se habían disipado)

Pato:¿A mi? Bueno, no puedo negar una entrevista!

Ace y Tech acompañaban a Piolinus entre la gente que le estrechaba la mano y le saludaban. Entonces el joven polluelo ve al señor Leghorn caminado solo.

Piolinus:¡Uuh! Señor Leghorn aquí!

Leghorn:(se fija en Piolinus y se acerca a el)¡Vaya, príncipe, pensé que no iba a venir! Espero que todo este en tu agrado.

Piolinus: Si, me encanta la exposición…

Leghorn: Me alegra, … Disculpad tengo que atender a alguien, Alteza.(se arrodilla y se va. Pero Ace, se quedo extrañado.)

Ace: Oiga, su alteza ¿y si compramos alguna golosina?

Mientras Danger Duck daba su entrevista en una mesa bebiendo ponche de frutas.

Pato: …y por supuesto, cuando rescate al príncipe, me nombro caballero personal. Un titulo que NADIE de mi equipo tiene.

Reportera:(con una grabadora a mano)¡No me extraña! Por como les describes, deberías de ser usted el líder.

Pato:¡Exacto! Pero claaaro, Ace clava la espada en el nucleo y eso le da el derecho de ser el líder. Aunque ¿sabe? Algún día me lo suplicaran, ¡ya lo verá!

Reportera:(se ríe un rato) … Bueno señor Pato, tengo… Bueno puede que sea una pregunta un tanto personal pero… Concédemela!: ¿Podria contarme algo en su niñez? Tengo sabido que se crio en un orfanato.

Pato:(su expresión se vuelve menos excitada y segura) Bueno… ¿Cómo explicarlo? Todos los héroes tienen siempre algo triste que contar…¡Mire a batman! Jeje… … La verdad es que no era tan triste, tenia amigos, me reia; al final me adopto una familia que me crio. Si, mucho mejor que la primera que me abandonó… (se queda algo en blanco, se sacude la cabeza manteniendo su compostura. Perdón…¿podría no grabar esto y borrar lo ultimo; no quiero que lo oigan la gente y me pongan en mal lugar…

Reportera: Emm… ¡Oh claro, sin problema!(guarda la grabadora,… y se dirige a Pato. Parecia que le iba a decir algo pero de repente ve a Leghorn) Bueno, señor Danger Duck, ha sido un placer de entrevistarle , si me permite tengo una entrevista concertada.( y se va)

Pato:(recibe una señal de comunicación)¿Si?

Ace: _Pato, atento, han entrado Scarletpions en el museo._

El señor Leghorn esta cerca del Celeste Malva mirándolo. La reportera se acerca y mira también.

Reportera: Es precioso ¿no crees?

Leghorn: Sin duda. Y también creo que la entrevista con Pato era innecesaria.

Reportera:(frunciendo el ceño) Relajate, no era nada.

Leghorn?:Solo te pide que te concentres.

Reportera?: No creo que debas decirme que hacer…(y le da un pisotón en la punta de los zapatos. El hombre disimula el dolor.)Y le sugiero que lo compre, quedara bien en el anillo de su chica.

Ambos acutaban como si se conocieran, y muy sospechosamente. El pelirrojo saca una tarjeta de crédito, la acerca a la ranura… Pero, de repente la vitrina se abre y lo coge una de las ayudantes del museo y la coloca en un pañuelo.

Leghorn?: Pe-perdone… Iba a comprarlo yo.

Azafata: Oh, lo siento señor Leghorn, ya lo han pagado.

La reportera ve como la mujer lo aleja de su vista y descubre quien es el comprador al ver a quien entregaba la joya: Piolinus.

Reportera?:¡El plan al garete!

Leghorn?: Calmate, no nos precipitemos…

Tech:(se acercan a ellos dos) Disculpe, señor Leghorn, me gustaría que me acompañara…

Leghorn?: Lo siento hijo, me están entrevistando.

Ace: Pues no deberían.(aparece el líder también cerca de el)¿Cómo entrevistarle si no es el autentico?(La expresión del hombre se vuelve nerviosa) El mismo señor Leghorn había invita a Piolinus en persona, ¿Cómo se lo pudo olvidar?

Leghorn?: Bueno… Amm…(las miradas de los Loonatics a excepción de Pato que estaba con Piolinus estab fijas en el) … Vale.(su cuerpo destelle y se descubre, era Donnie)

Sin espera a que los héroes atacasen primero, da un salto con patada contra Slam y saca un arma que dispara a la lámpara de cristal que había encima. Tech usa su poderes magnéticos para sostenerla. Mientras los otros intentan capturar al Scaletpion, pero los diparos y la confusión de la gente lo hacia mas complicado.

Piolinus:(siendo protegido por Pato en su hombro, sosteniendo la joya de color malva) Me pareció ver un Scarletpion…(De repente, la reportera salta hacia Piolinus dar una patada con voltereta dado a Pato y haciendo volar a Piolinus. Este es agarrado por la mujer. La cual muestra su autentica forma: Dyde.)¡Es cierto, es cierto; he visto a un Scarletpion!

Pato:¡Oye!(Se abalanza contra ella, pero la mujer le da una patada en el estomago echándole para atrás)¡Ugh!

Rev embiste a Donnie haciendo perder casi el equilibrio, varias veces; pero alza el brazo en el momento justo dándole en el cuello. El rayo sónico de Lexi le da en pleno pecho tirándole contra la mesa del ponche. Slam le agarra para no dejarle escapar.

Dyde:(amarra al canario en otra joya muy pesada, parecida a un balón de rugby)¡Eh, demonio, pillalo!(lanza al canario. Slam reacciona y lo coge procurando no herir al príncipe; pero ello obliga a soltar a Donnie)

Dyde se guarda la joya. Ace le corta el paso.

Ace: Créeme, las joyas caras no te sientan bien…

Dyde:(salto alto y patada, Ace lo bloquea; golpe lateral, por abajo por encima, en la cabeza… Ace lo esquivaba de maravilla, pero lo contrario pasaba con Dyde.) Para ser una rata orejuda peleas bien.

Ace: Lo mismo digo para alguien bajita como tu.

Dyde:(sus siguientes golpes si los recibía Ace. Salpa por encima suyo agarra sus brazos y empuja sus piernas contra la espalda de Ace inmovilizándole al suelo)¡Pues mira lo que te hace mi estatura!(Y le ata con algo y da un salto hacia atrás. Ace intenta pararla con su visión laser … ¡Pero nada! Aquello con lo que le ato era lo mismo que bloqueo los poderes de Pato la ultima vez. La mujer lanza un fuerte silbido llamando a su compañero)¡Cariño, serpiente invisible!(Donnie lo capta la primera. Y antes de que Rev pudiera alcanzarle, desaparece. Igual que Dyde.)

Ace:¡Bloquead las salidas rápido!(Tech viene a desatarle. Este después se dirige al príncipe.)¿Os encontrais bien?

Piolinus: Bueno… Estoy mal por haber sido robado… Pero lo del lanzamiento ha sido diver!

Pato:(se dirige a Slam) Desviste haber fallado…

Lugar desconocido, una hora después.

Dyde entra un cuarto con otras riquezas, junto con Donnie.

Dyde:¡Ha estado demasiado cerca! Estos Loonatic están hasta en la sopa…

Donnie: Bueno por lo menos tenemos la joya.(la guarda en un cofre con riquezas.) Ahora… Sobre la ``entrevista´´…

Dyde:¡Ni se te ocurra, Donnie!

Donnie: No, no, no…Escucha. Con cualquier otro para distraer no me hubiera importado pero ¿¡Danger Duck!

Dyde:¡Sospechaba de mi!¿Que querías…?

Donnie: Muñeca, sabes que no me gusta nada discutir conmigo, pero si Pato descubre quienes somos se armara una muy buena…

Dyde:¡Lo se!

Donnie:¡Pues no lo parece!

Dyde:(ambos se miran fijamente, tened en cuenta que llevan cascos asi que se desconoce sus expresiones faciales) Se acabo, hoy duermes en el sofá.

Donnie:¿¡Que!¡Oh, vamos!

Mientras, en los cielos de Acmetropolis, los Loonatics sobrevuelan la ciudad.

Pato: … Y encima, Dyde era la reportera. Seguro que con lo que la he contado ya sabe demasiado.

Ace:¿De que la has hablado?

Pato: De mi.

Lexi: Entonces, no ha conseguido nada de información vital.(Pato le lanza una mirada enfadada)

Tech: Puede que la pareja de Scarletpions haya escapado… Pero encontraremos su escondite.(rastrea una señal en la pantalla de su muñeca) Rev aprovecho para colocar un mini transmisor a el Sacrletpion.

Ace: Es una oportunidad que no podemos desperdiciar. ¡Loonatics, en marcha!


	6. Una señal del pasado

**Una señal del pasado**

Antiguo puente del embarcadero oeste de Acmetropolis, 20:36 pm

Nuestros héroes aterrizan en el embarcadero, apagando sus jeyback y en estado de alerta.

Ace: Bueno, Tech, ¿por donde?

El coyote verde se guía por su muñeca, la señal que emitía indicaba la señal por debajo de los puertos.

Tech: Parece que están bajo el agua.

Lexi: Y a mi se me olvida el bañador…

Tech:(saca de sus bolsillos unos dispositivos con una boquilla y dos cilindro de aluminio.) Usad la Agallas de aire 5000; cada una tiene cinco horas de oxigeno comprimido.

Pato:(coge uno el primero) Los que saben nadar, primero.(Y se tira de cabeza al agua seguido por los demás.)

Guarida, 20:37 pm

Donnie se encuentra en la cámara de las riquezas haciendo inventario, cajones llenos de piezas de oro y de joyas, sacos con billetes, piezas de arte, cajas llenos de archivos secretos de armas, secretos interestelares etc… Entonces aparta un tapiz delicado y caro, en la que hay una caja fuerte, y la asegura cambiando el código.

Dyde:¿Qué estás haciendo?(Donnie se sobresalta a ver que la Scarletpion estaba a sus espaldas)

Donnie: Uf… ¡No me des estos sustos!

Dyde:¿Has vuelto a cambiar el código?

Donnie: Si, he puesto la fecha de hoy.

Dyde:¿Por qué la de hoy?¡Siempre pones el código de forma evidente!

Donnie:(se da la media vuelta)¡Oye, no me da la gana pelearme contigo! Hemos tenido un dia malo y…

Dyde:(le toca la espalda)Donnie…(este se gira, y ve que la mujer le arranca de su espalda un pequeño transmisor que no había reparado que lo tenia.)

En las aguas, a unos cien metros de profundidad, girando hacia un boquete medio kilometro siguiendo el trayecto llenad a una cueva subterránea y oscura en la que saca sus cabezas del agua.

Ace:(sale el primero, había tres corredores.) Separémonos; Lexi y Rev por la derecha, Tech, Slam por la izquierda; Pato tu y yo al centro.

En el camino de Tech y Slam les llevaba al nivel inferior en el que se veía a los Scarletpions aspirantes; Lexi y Rev llegaron a una zona muy superior en el que podían divisar toda la guarida y Ace y Pato estaban escondidos en el nivel intermedio.

Ace:(desde su posición, escondidos tras la cajas viendo algunos transportando y otro solo sentado con un arma en mano; podía divisar a la izquierda un par de cámaras como cuevas. Se comunica con el resto del equipo)A ver chicos, posiciones.

Tech:(en su posición, escondido a un lado de la entrada al igual que Slam) Hemos tenido mala suerte decidiendo camino; hay Scarletpions por todas partes.

Lexi: Nosotros estamos en una zona muy alta…(sus largas orejas rezuman un brillo rosado)Esperad, creo que oigo algo…( …_y ya me dirás que hacemos…_)

Donnie:(agitado moviéndose de un lado al otro) …y ya me dirás que hacemos… ¡Si es que a que villano lleva a los héroes a su guarida sin avisar!

Dyde:(rebuscando entre una caja de trastos mientras metían algunas riquezas en un saco)¡Pues a muchos idiotas ¿vale?¡Ahora lo último que hay que hacer es ceder al pánico! … ¡Aja!(y saca un pequeño mecanismo oscuro con un botón)

Donnie: … ¿Y para que sacas el BSRA?

Dyde: Cariño, no te mentire…

Lexi:(_... creo que ya han llegado_)¿Ya sabe que estamos aquí?(_¿Te acuerdas del robo en el banco?_)

Donnie:(de repente se ha dado cuenta de lo que insinuaba) Ooh… Ya veo…

Lexi:(_… La señal del gallo._)¿Qué?¿De que están hablando?

Dyde pulsa el botón. Una señal muy fuerte fue emitida; nadie normal siente las señales de radares… Excepto…

Rev:(empieza a oir un zumbido molesto, pero este se agrava; ¡y eso le empieza a afectarle.)AAAAAAAHHHHH!(Aquel grito llama la atención de los guardias)

Lexi:¿¡Rev!¡¿Rev, que ocurre?

Rev:(con las manos en la cabeja agachándose y estremeciéndose de dolor)¡MI-CABEZA…!¡MI-RADAR…!¡ME-VA-HA-ESTALLAR-COMO-LOS-PASTELES-DE-MAMA…!¡AAAAAHHH!

Donnie hace un aviso rápido a todo Scarletpion para evacuación rápida. En el nivel inferior, guardias subían. Los de delante podían llegar, pero los de detrás se toparon con un fuerte tornado morado que les hacían volar por los aires y chocar con las paredes. En el medio, algunos de los Scarletpions se topan con una fuerte patada de Ace; en cuanto los otros, un flash ante sus ojos y aparece Danger Duck.

Pato:(con los ojos anaranjados)¡Quietos ahí villanos!(lanza sus bolas de plasma a sus pies haciendo que se pegen al suelo)

Slam y Tech entran. Mientras Lexi estaba con Rev gritando de dolor; varios que han podido subir a ese nivel eran golpeados por Lexi quien protegía al correcaminos. Tech lanza contra estos una cadena larga con sus poderes magnéticos; una vez apartado, toma puntos de apoyo y salta hacia Lexi y Rev.

Tech:(agachándose hacia Rev)¿Qué le pasa!

Lexi:¡No lo se!¡Dijo algo de su cabeza y del radar!

Tech:¡Entonces algo lo esta alterando!¡Debe haber una señal demasiado fuerte para el!

Ace:(golpea a un par saltando por enchima de ellos y haciendo chocar sus cabezas con sus propias manos)¡Sacad a Rev de aquí!(Y mientras el coyote y la coneja obedecían; se fija en una sombra en uno de las cámaras) ¡Slam, Pato, poned a los novatos a raya, voy a por los jefes!(se va corriendo a la cámara derecha)

Pato:(da un golpe a uno dejándole KO y se gira indignado)¿¡Que!¡Ni de broma te voy a dejar la fama para ti!¡Slam ocúpate tu que hay pocos!(y le deja. Para el no es molestia, pero para los que tenían que enfrentarse con media tonelada de furia, dientes afilados, y tornados… Si era molestia.)

Pero en lugar de ir a la cámara derecha, se adentra a la izquierda.

El líder sigue el camino hasta llegar a una puerta de acero; abriéndola con cuidado se adentra a una habitación llena de planos, holoperiodicos clavados en la pared, diseños de armas… Pero se fijo aun mas en los holoperiodicos; porque eran artículos sobre los Loonatics desde los primeros años…

Dyde:¿No sabes llamar antes de entrar?(Ace reacciona y da un salto lateral, evitando un disparo de bazooka)

Ace:(lanza un rayo laser contra el bazooka pero la Scarletpion lo esquiva y se esconde detrás de la cama volcándola.) Oye viejo, he visto que eres fan nuestra.(lo decía señalando a los artículos.)

Dyde:(asoma una segunda arma al hueco inferior de la cama y dispara la red neutra-poderes a sus piernas. Este se cae; Dyde aprovecha y salta sobre el y le apunta con el bazooka.) Me gusta conocer a posibles enemigos.(Ace desvía el cañón con sus manos, el disparo provocó un boquete al suelo de su lado derecho de su cabeza. Se zarandea y la aparta de encima, tirándola al suelo, lo cual apartaba el bazooka de ella.)

Ace:(consigue levantare y romper algo del tejido para separar las piernas, pero el tejido se le adhiere el las piernas, inutilizando sus poderes)¡Arg, que poco me gustan estas cosas!(da una patada al arma alejándolo de Dyde y la agarra por los brazos en la retaguardia. Entonces le patea el estomago, durante el momento de flaqueza le da otra patada que le echa de la habitación.)¡Auch…!

Dyde, salta sobre el huyendo, mientras Ace la sigue.

Entre tanto Donnie y un cuarteto de Scarletpions vacía la cámara de tesoros lo mas rápido posible; había una trampilla de acero que conducía a una lancha-submarino que era su medio de escape. Los Scarletions metían el motín, los planos, todo electrónico… Pero Donnie se da cuenta de que se olvida de algo.

Donnie:¡Seguid cargando, y no os dejéis nada!(Se va a mas afondo de la sala. Entre dos, de repente un flash les sorprende y sus cabezas chocan por las manos del Loonatic pato; los otros dos van hacia el con los puños preparados, uno por la izquierda y otro por la derecha…y lo típico, atacan flash, desaparece, se golpea, reaparece… Mientras tanto, Donnie retira el tapiz, pero demasiado fuerte y se rompe.)¡Genial…! Diré que han sido los Loonatics…(Inserta el código y abre la caja fuerte en el había una caja menuda, y lo coge con firmeza.)¡Hala, próxima parada…!(de repente recibe un fuerte puñetazo en la cara)

Pato:(cae al suelo, lanzando la caja y esta cae en manos de Pato.)…la prisión de Acmetropolis! Te encantara las habitaciones.

Donnie:¡Apártate de mi, y no te hare daño!(agarra cerca de el un cetro de oro macizo y le intenta a dar al pato. Pero Danger Duck lo esquiva. Es mas su enfrentamiento para el era casi como un juego; se teletransportaba y le daba una colleja un par de veces.)¡Seras…!(incluso se arriesga y reaparece encima de el.)¡Dame eso!(Donnie consigue agarrarle el brazo en el que tiene la caja he intenta recuperarlo.)

Pato:¡Hey!(se teletransporta y llega a aparecer en donde estaban los Scarletpions inconscientes.)¡Fuf… Tiene que ser importante como para estar desesperado para obtenerlo!

Dyde:(llega a la cámara seguida por Ace. Nada mas ver la caja en las manos de Pato, se alarma)¡Quita tus manos de esa caja!(y se arremete contra el.)

Ace hace un aviso a Slam para pedir ayuda. La mujer consigue atrapar la caja y va corriendo hacia la trampilla; pero Pato le lanza una bola de plasma contra su espalda haciéndola chocar contra la pared.

Donnie:(llega en el momento en el que su mujer cae inconsciente)¡DYDE!(agarra a la mujer de modo protectivo. No le quedaba otra opción… Aprieta su puño derecho.*click*De el sobresale un lanza llamas pequeño pero con gran poder)

El fuego llega a los tapices que estaban en la paredes creando una barrera que separa a los héroes de los ladrones.

Slam:¡Grraaaaglaaaaa!(gira sus brazos, creando un tornado que amainaba el fuego.)

Apenas podían extinguir el fuego pero Ace ya veía que habían huido, probablemente por la trampilla; Ace ordena retirada, Slam para el tornado y Pato recupera la caja.

El las aguas, el submarino desciende sin ser detectado. Donnie ordena a los pocos Scarletpion que pudieron escapar que conduzcan con sigilo; mientras el atendía a la mujer.

Donnie:(apenas se acercaron sus dedos al casco para desenmascárala, cuando la cabeza de esta se movia volviendo en si)¡Dyde, nena, cariño!¿Estas bien?(levanta dos dedos)¿Cuántos dedos ves?

Dyde: mmm… Estoy bien… Auuu,.. Si que dá fuerte ese plasma…

Donnie:¡Menos mal…!

Dyde: … ¿Y la caja?(se queda mirándole)¡Donnie, no me digas que…!

Donnie: Vale… no te lo digo…

Tres horas después.

``… Dejando parte de la banda de los Scarletpions, Donnie y Dyde consiguen escapar otra vez a los ojos de los Loonatics. Muy pocas riquezas fueron recuperadas, y devueltas a los museos correspondientes. Otra cosa beneficiosa de la intrusión de nuestros héroes es la entrega de los criminales que formaban parte de dicha banda…´´

Se apaga la tele.

Lexi: Bueno, por fin un poco de publicidad positiva…

Pato:(caminado de izquierda a derecha malhumurado)¡¿Qué tiene de positivo? Esa parejita del mal se han vuelto a escapar, y volverán a decir lo mismo maña. ``¿Por qué los Loonatics no pueden atraparlos?¿Son Donnie y Dyde mejores que ellos?´´ Y tal y tal…

Lexi: …eres el alma de la fiesta…

Ace:(se acerca al gran ordenador en el que Tech estaba trabajando)¿Cómo va eso Tech, ya sabes lo que son?

Tech:¡Es algo increíble!(lo dice el coyote mientras sacaba otro puente usb, era lo que contenía la caja: muchísimos portadores de usb)¡Sin duda tienen fama, son los datos perdidos del 8-PL!

Rev:¿el-robo-probocado-hace-como-dieciocho-o-veinte-años-en-la-que….ouch..(le lleva la mano en la cabeza; aun estaba afectado por su radar)…que-dolor

Tech: Intenta no esforzarte Rev…(y sigue) Como decía, en ese incidente robaron datos sobre personas desaparecidas y todo sobre ellas; numero de seguridad social, títulos, partidas de nacimiento…

Lexi:¿Por qué se empeñaron en robar esos datos?

Tech: Bueno, se lanzo un rumor que esas personas eran las que… bueno…

Rev: Les-daba-el-gran-sueño,-el-gran-adios,-el-camino-sin-retorno- ….Ay!..

Ace: Ya veo, las hacían desaparecer. Y sin cargos de asesinatos, los Scarletpions tendrían menos de que ser juzgados…

Pato:¡Y yo lo he descubierto!¡Que ganas de que los de la prensa sepan esto!¡Ya puedo ver mi foto en la portada!

De repente los dedos de Tech se quedan estaticos…

Tech: Emm…¿Pato?

Pato:(tratando de ignorarle) Vale puede que os deje formar parte, pero yo ire en el medio y además…

Lexi:(ve la pantalla, y al igual que todos… Mientras el pato seguía presumiendo los demás se quedaron estaticos hacerca en la imagen de dos personas desaparecidas. Finalmente Lexi le da un codazo) Pato…

Por un momento, se queja Pato… Pero esas dos personas que salian en el ordenador… Por primera vez Pato se quedo completamente mudo.

_El destino, por mucho que lo intentemos evitar siempre mandara la suete, los presagios, e incluso señales, que indique un único pasado._

Aquellas dos personas…Eran patos como el.


	7. Enfoque

**Enfoque**

En la pantalla se mostraba, en un lado izquierdo la imagen de un pato de plumaje negro, con ojos azules, una estructura del pico con barbilla, y un peinado hacia atrás; y bajo este el nombre de Dorian Dodgers. Y la pata de la derecha, de plumaje blanco, algunas plumas rubias largas que formaba un peinado largo con volumen y suelto, y con un pico parecido al de Pato; tenia el nombre de Mónica Dodgers.

Pato:…

Lexi:(corta el incomodo silencio) Vale, ¿soy la única que ve a dos patos que ninguno es Pato?

Ace: Amm… No Lexi, no lo eres.

Tech:(mirando preocupado a Pato)¿Pato?¿Te encuentras bien?

Pato: Son… Son… p-apa-pa-pa—pa…

Slam: grr…Patos…

Pato:(alza la voz)¡Pero es imposible!¡¿Cómo puede haber más patos que yo?

Ace: Y ¿Por qué no? Si hay patos ordinarios en los lagos, también pueden haber de los de tu clase.

Pato:¡Que nooo!¡No es posible…!¡No…!(cono mirar la imágenes de aquellos dos, se le estremeció el corazón)¡Yo me largo!

Antes de que Ace le pudiera detener, Pato se teletransportó fuera del cuarto y salió por la puerta principal.

Tech: Creo que ha sido un fuerte shock para el…

Lexi: No me extraña… Me siento mal por el…

Ace:… Mejor dejémosle solo un rato a solas; ya sabe a dónde volver…

Cuatro horas después. Las calles de Acmetropolis se habían vuelto oscuras, con las luces de la ciudad alumbrando las calles. Aun había algunas personas en la calle; algún matrimonio llengo de manos con su hija en medio, algún padre que cogía su hijo adormilado, e incluso alguma madre embarazada… Pato simplemente no podía soportarlo. Sentado en un banco intentaba aclarar sus ideas… y mas que ideas, eran recuerdos…

Muchos años atrás, colegio primaria de Acmetropolis.

Una mujer de pelo largo y suelto entra en el despacho del director, este le recibe para que tome asiento. Los ojos de la mujer se desvían a una silla ocupada por un niño mediano, que se oculta tras la silla nada mas sentir la mirada de su madre.

Director: Me alegra de que haya podido venir… Aunque creo que hubiera sido mejor que viniera su madre…

Madre de Pato: Señor director… Soy su madre.(los ojos del hombre se abren sorprendido. Veia a una mujer humana pero el ``hijo´´ que tenia tenia mucho plumaje negro y un pico anaranjado)¿Hay algún problema con ello?

Director: Emmm… no. No disculpe. ¡Que corte… jajaja!(la mirada seria de la mujer le corta la risa)Ejem… Bueno señora Dumas, la he hecho llamar por el comportamiento de su hijo.

Sr. Dumas: Seguro que sea lo que sea, no ha sido queriendo…

Director: Se ha vuelto a pelear, ha dejado las ranas de la clase de ciencias escapar y también ha saboteado la máquina de golosinas para que den sin pagar.

Sr. Dumas:(por un momento fija su mirada en Pato) Hijo, ¿Por qué no me esperas un rato fuera?

Pato niño: Vale…(salta de su silla al suelo y sale al pasillo. Se tienta en una silla cerca de la puerta. Podía oír al directo y a su madre adoptiva, en ocasiones juraría que la escuchaba alzar la voz… En aquellos años todo era tan difícil para el… se quedaba mirando el vacio, el reloj que había arriba en la pared… La manecilla llego a las doce)

DONG-DONG-DONG-DONG-DONG-DONG-DONG-DONG-DONG-DONG-DONG-DONG-DONG…

Pato:(la estridente alarma-reloj del gran reloj de Acmetropolis, despertó a Pato de aquel recuerdo semi-amargo)Mmm… Sera mejor que vuelva…

Lugar desconocido, medianoche.

La luz del holograma del hombre misterioso alumbraba los cascos y las armaduras de la pareja criminal. Los gestos que realizaba el holograma era de disgusto.

Holograma: ``He de confesar que estoy muy decepcionado y a la vez muy sorprendido… Hacia años que nadie os daba una emboscada y que con ello hayáis perdido parte del motín…``

Donnie: Permítame recordarle que la diferencia entre los enemigos de antes y los de hoy es que estos son mas astutos y tienen superpoderes.

Holograma: ``Por eso os he facilitado las armas especiales a prueba de héroes… ´´

Dyde: Pero podremos recuperar lo que hemos perdido… Si pudiéramos solo…

Holograma:``¡No! … Esos datos ya habrán sido examinados, y con ello tienen más información de nosotros… Pero lo bueno, es que es muy escasa; y ello puede convertirse en mentira o en verdad… … Ahora, quiero que robéis para amortiguar las pérdidas que habéis provocado…´´

Dyde:(al final se enfurece)¡Tu estas para que te encierren!(Donnie intenta tranquilizarla)¡Han encerrado gran parte de nuestros hombres, han recuperado lo mas valioso que robamos …!¡¿Cómo se le ocurre si quiera en…?

Holograma: ``Dyde…´´(de repente el collar de Donnie se enciende con una luz débil; el brillo aumenta y el hombre se agacha emitiendo un sonido de dolor) ``Sabes que no me gusta que me levantes la voz…´´

Dyde:¡Cariño!(le atiende, viendo el collar brillando y como eso le afectaba, su enfado se vuelve en miedo)¡Vale, vale…! ¡Lo siento, lo siento!¡Haremos lo que nos pidas!¡Sin rechistar!¡Por favor, suplico que le perdones!(la luz se apaga… Parecía que el dolor se había cesado )

Holograma:`` Jujuju… Mi querida Dyde, tus suplicas son un deleite para mi… Te hace tan vulnerable…´´(Dyde intenta levantar a Donnie)`` En el centro, se halla la casa de la moneda de plata; quiero todo el contenido sin escatimar en gastos… Si va bien, y lo lográis… Vuestra deuda se hará mas fácil de cumplir.´´

El holograma se apaga. En la oscuridad se oye un fuerte golpe.

Dyde:(enciende la linterna de la punta del aguijon rojo que adornaba el casco)¿Donnie…?(el golpe lo había probado un puño enfurecido, echo por su propio compañero) …¿No te duele?

Donnie: Menos que mi orgullo: no.(se lleva la mano a si mismo) Pero aun asi duele… Au..

Dyde:(suspira profundamente) Vamos, creo que tengo los planos de esa casa de monedas…

Donnie:(le agarra el hombro suavemente) Nena,… Solo quería decirte… Lo siento. Sé que debí coger la caja, ¡pero Danger Duck te había herido! Tu eres mi prioridad, ante todo.

Dyde:(se vuelve hacia el) Lo se… lo se… De momento no pensemos en eso y nos enfocamos el el robo… Hay que conseguir no ser descubiertos, por los Loonatics.

Donnie: Pero, a la vez, tendríamos que robar toda la caja fuerte…(se queda pensativo) Cariño, prepara café, nos llevara toda la noche…

Cuartel general de los Loonatics 01:30 am

Todo estaba calmado, cada uno en sus camas en un profundo sueño… Menos uno. Pato estaba tumbado boca arriba con ojos muy abiertos, se tapa con la manta hasta la cabeza intentando forzarse a dormirse. Le sienta con el ceño fruncido; encontrarse en vela con tantas cosas en la cabeza le estaba amargando. Se levanta a tomar un tentempié de noche; abrió el frigorífico… Y nada no sentía hambre… Enciende la tele; nada, no ponían nada bueno. Se lleva los dedos a la sien dándose un estimula para intentar calmar su cabeza. Se acerca a la sala de ordenadores… Lo mejor que Pato sabia hacer con ello era hacer llamadas o encender archivos; en ese momento solo se le ocurre abrir un archivo. Se quedo mirando atentamente las fotos de aquellos patos. Eran tan parecidos a su especie… Bueno, eran patos; y el que era hombre tenía su mismo color de plumaje. Bajo a ver información, pero decía el nombre, la fecha de nacimiento, el grupo sanguíneo; ni dirección, ni último lugar visto. Y lo mismo pasaba con la chica…

Pato:(se frustra)¿¡Pero que demonios estoy haciendo?(y lo apaga)¡Se supone que me da igual!¡Si esos, y no digo que pudieran haber sido mis auténticos padre, me hubieran abandonado nuestra relación estaría ``caput´´!¡Es mas…¿Hay alguna prueba de que lo sean? Si no me parezco en nada a ellos… (se gira en torno a la silla y se levanta)¡No me importa!(camina alejándose … pero la duda le hacia volver…) Aunque algo de parecido al Dorian ese tengo…¡No, que no!¡Me importa un pepino!(y se aleja… y vuelve) Aunque…¡Noooo! … (se va… y vuelve…) … Bueno ¿y que mas da? Ya habrán desaparecido los dos…(y vuelve a su cuarto, se tumba boca abajo con la almohada encima de su cabeza intentando dormir y poder olvidar esto de una vez por todad… Pero no puede.)¡Aaaarg!¡Universo, si tienes algo de compasión, haz algo que me haga dormirme!(de repente todas las luces que se quedan encendidas de forma tenue se apagan y no solo esas sino la de media calle) … No era esto a lo que me refería…

Lugar desconocido, 01:55

Dyde:¡Donnie, ¿has provocado un apagon por Acmetropolis?

Donnie:(desde lejos)¡Ha sido un imbécil amateur nuestro!¡Tranquila, ¿a estas horas quien esta despierto?

Dyde:¡Solo procura conectar el BSRA!¡No quiero que nos encuentren!

Donnie:(desde lejos)¡Vale!

Dyde:(revisa el plano, bebiendo una taza de café… Toquetea su dedo índice tratando de pensar. De repente su deod se queda quieto.)Mmmm… Creo que tengo un plan…


	8. Confusion y robo

**Confusión y robo**

Prisión de Acmetropolis, 11:54 am

En el interior de la cárcel, al subsuelo, el ruido de los barrotes y de los criminales más buscados y temidos por la ciudad. Solo había un elevador de entrada y salida principal, con guardias en cada sector y mucha vigilancia. Hay dos niveles separando a los criminales vulgares de los con superpoderes, como Mallory Mastermind o Sypher. En el nivel de criminales vulgares un guardia custodiaba la entrada al cual nivel; la puerta que custodiaba se abre y este apunta. El que entraba era otro guardia.

Guardia 1:(con un gesto de sorprendido y con las manos en alto)¡Wooohhh, cuidado!

Guardia 2:(baja el arma) Perdona, no te había oído llegar… No recuerdo haberte visto por aquí…

Guardia 1: Soy nuevo aquí, antes trabajaba en la patrulla de policía en el centro.

Guardia 2:¿Me enseñas la documentación?(este recibe un sobre mediano, pero nada mas abrirlo… algo verde y gaseoso sumergió)¿Pero que…. Cough cough…cough…cough…

El guardia cae inconsciente. Aquello llamo la atención a los presos, mientras el misterioso guardia cambiaba de forma brillantemente; mostrándose quien era: Donnie. Saca un arma menuda y dispara contra las puertas de las celdas; pero no eran balas o láseres, eran pequeños dispositivos redondos con una luz roja que parpadeaba.

Donnie: Yo que vosotros me apartaría.(Todas las puertas fueron separadas de las celdas por las explosiones. Al principio salían confundidos, sin saber que decir…)¿Qué esperáis, una invitación?¡Salid de una vez y tomad Acmetopolis! (un estallido de gritos y de victorias inundo el nivel y salieron. Mientras oía a la policía, Donnie ya había activado el camuflaje de su traje para pasar inadvertido; y de paso se comunico con otra persona pos su comunicador) Lo mío esta hecho, te toca a ti…

Dyde: _Aun no, hay que asegurase de que los héroes vengan a tu posición._

Donnie: Como quieras… Tu procura seguir el plan.

Dyde:_ Si; MI plan._

Donnie:(corta la comunicación) Hum… Mujeres…(de repente siente un fuerte zumbido en el oído, bastante molesto)

Dyde: _Se que lo has dicho, Donnie._

Donnie:¿¡Como lo ha sabido?

Cuartel de los Loonatics, 11:58 am

_Nivel 3 activado_

Los robots de defensa disparan contra Pato, quien los esquiva con su teletransporte. Y en cuanto aparecia, lanzaba sus orbes de plasma contra ellos. Saltos hacia atrás, llega a acoplarse en la espalda de uno y sobre-calienta la placa base que tiene a su espalda; nuestro Danger Duck se sentía demasiado estresado y necesitaba desahogarse con algo. Y estaba muy cerca de terminar con el tercer nivel… En cuanto todo se apaga.

Pato:(apagando sus ojos anaranjados)¡Hey!

Ace:(aparece cerca de la entrada apoyado contra un lado de la compuerta)¿Qué te han hecho los robots de Tech para que les hagas esto?

Pato:¿No ves que estaba entrenando? Danger Duck tiene superarse a si mismo para superar… a los villanos.

Ace: Ya… ¿Seguro que no es por otra cosa?

Pato: No, solo por entrenar…(coge la toalla para secarse el sudor)

Ace: Bueno si es solo por eso…

Pato:(se cuelga la toalla en el cuello) Es más, a ti no te he visto entrenar.¡Y deberías!¿No fue una chica la quien te pateo el culo dos veces?

Ace:(intentaba no darle la razón, ya que no pretendía pelearse con Pato) Bueno, siempre hay una primera vez.

Suena la alarma en ese momento. Los dos suben a la sala principal; en las noticias se mostraba imágenes de la fuga de la prisión.

Lexi: Alguien les habrá dado permiso para salir…

Ace: Pero los chicos malos no salen al recreo, ¡en marcha!

En los alrededores de Acmetropolis el caos reina, muchos de ellos no dudaron en atacar a la policía para poder pillar las naves para cruzar el mar que les separa de la cuidad. Mientras Donnie vigilaba los cielos; en su casco podía aumentar los que podía ver, como si tuvieras prismaticos en el; y divisa a los Loonatics.

Donnie:(se comunica con Dyde) Las abejas van a por el polen, repito, van a por el polen…

Casa de la moneda de plata, 12:00 am

Cajero: Asi que un billete falso…¿Se puede creer la de billetes que hacen falsos?

Señorita:(bajita con el pelo cortito) Es algo simplemente detestable…

En la casa de la moneda había poco personal ese día, unos cuantos guardias en la entrada, uno custodiando la caja fuerte y unos pocos operarios. El cajero introduce el billete en una maquina clasificadora para determinar si el billete era verdadero o falso. De repente, al meter el billete, todo el sistema falla, las puertas se bloquean y las luces se apagan.

Guardias:¿Qué ocurre?¿Que ha pasado?

Caja:¡Oh vaya, algo ha debido de ir mal con el sistema!

Las linternas de los guardias eran la poca luz que tenían, en ese instante el cajero señalo algo que faltaba en la sala: la señorita. El guardia que custodiaba la caja fuerte oye un paso. Pero solo uno… Entonces…

Zaap!

Una descarga recorre por su cuello y cae inconsciente. Una figura invisible abre la puerta de la caja, entra y vuelve a cerrar. El cuerpo de Dyde se vuelve visible, y se deja maravillada por la cantidad de plata que veía.

Dyde: Brilla, brilla, mi platita...

La presencia de los Loonatics sobrevolando con los jetbacks es alarmada por los villanos que hacían lo posible para no ser capturados; mientras algunos habían conseguido embarcarse en un yate policial otros estaban a punto de despegar en las naves policiales.

Lexi:¡Intentan escapar!

Ace:¡Loonatics, separaos y capturarles!

La nave empezaba a elevarse, Tech aterriza un con sus poderes magnéticos intenta parar la nave. La nave se para en el medio y es arrastrada hasta el suelo. Los que iban en el yate, se viero rodeados por la rapidez de Rev y Slam; al darles vueltas el propio barquo gira rápidamente provocando que los ``pasajeros´´ se volcasen. Donnie estaba cerca de la puerta principal en donde los criminales habían salido, en modo invisible viendo como los Loonatics atrapaban a los fugitivos.

Donnie: Bueno… Yo me las piro.(pero en el momento en el que gira para irse otro carcelero choca contra el. Cae de espaldas y su invisibilidad empieza a parapdear.) No-no-no-no ahora no…(Y os preguntareis con quien se choco…pues era: Ophiuchus Sam)

Sam:(también se había caído de espaldas. Pudo ver por un momento la armadura del enmascarado, y su ceño se frunció como de tener una horrible sorpresa de verle)¡TU!

Donnie: Tiene que ser una broma…

Ace, Lexi y Pato ya se habían encargado de los criminales de tierra. Entonces, Lexi detecta con su super-oido una voz familiar; gira la cabeza y ve aDonnie junto con Sam.

Lexi:¡Chicos, mirad!

Los dos Loonatics pudieron ve a Donnie y a Sam; y evidentemente sus ojos se iluminaron para entrar en acción.

Donnie:(viendo como los héroes venían)¡Ay madre!(Se golpea el pecho y su invisibilidad reaparece, pero antes agarra a Sam el cual también desaparece)

Ace:¡Lexi, mantén los oídos abiertos!

Con los ojos brillando en un rosado suave, las orejas de Lexi rastreaban el mas mínimo sonido… Y pudo oir a alguien con una voz histérica, con acento vaquero.(_¡Maldito buitre del desierto, suéltame ahora mismo; ladrón de proyectos de pacotilla!_)

Lexi:(señala cerca de la orilla)¡Por ahí!(y lanza su rayo psíquico contra la arena, el impacto choca contra los cuerpos invisibles haciendo notar parte de sus siluetas)

Ace:¡Muy bien Donnie, es hora de que te rindas!

Donnie:(se lleva la muñeca y mira como si fuera un reloj) Me temo que no, aun tengo tiempo…(por la espalda pudo presentir que Slam le atacaría. Ambos se arremeten brazo contra brazo; presionando el uno con el otro. El villano es empujado por atrás a punto de ser derrotado… Pero una franja blanca aparece poco a poco en sus brazos; de repente Slam siente que la fuerza de Donnie aumenta, sus puños empezaban a aflojar por la fuerza que le hacia crujir los nudillos. Entonces, Donnie eleva a Slam por los aires y lo lanza contra Lexy, Ace y Pato.)

PAF!

Slam se encalla en la pared de roca, Dejando a Ace, Lexy y Tech estupefactos.

Tech:¿Pero que…?

Lexy:¡No es posible!

Ace:(una mirada desafiante se queda fija en Donnie; entonces se percata en algo) Hey,¿y Pato?

El cuerpo de Slam cae en la arena dejando su figura marcada; y detrás de ella estaba Pato aplastado.

Pato:(encallado y con voz débil) Debí de usar el teletransporte…

Sam:(se queda mirando la armadura)¡Eso debería de haber hecho yo!¡Devuélveme el Proyecto Legión A-E!

Donnie:(directamente hacia Sam)¡Tu a callar!(le agarra, y da un salto fuerte hacia el agua. Intenta escapar)

Ace también salta al agua, activando el dispositivo para respirar bajo el agua, podía ver a Donnie nadando con rapidez arrastrando a Sam con su brazo izquierdo. Estaba tan cerca de alcanzarle, pero el villano lanza varias bolas negras que pitaban una luz roja ¡mala señal!

BOOM!

El conejo sale disparado seguido por el agua hacia los aires; por suerte Rev consigue atraparle en el aire volando con rapidez y lo lleva a tierra.

Lexi:(llega corriendo hasta Ace) Ace ¿estás bien?

Ace:(escupiendo algo de agua) Cough…Cough… ¿Contara esto como deporte de riesgo?(se levanta mirando el mar) Si Donnie está aquí ¿Dónde está su compañera?

Tech:(con el comunicador conectado con las noticias policiales) Eh… Jefe, creo saber donde ha estado. Acaba de robar cinco millones de plata en la casa de la moneda de plata.

Rev:¡Vaya! Que-casualidad-no? Justo-mientras-estabamos-capturando-los-fugados-de-la-prision-en-el-que-posiblemente-Donnie-tuvo-algo-que-ver,-Dyde-estaba-robando-en-ese-banco. Casi-parece-un-plan-bien-planeado.

Tech:¡Exactamente! Me han confirmado que el robo empezó justo a las doce, la hora en la que llegamos aquí.

Lexi:(comprueba la hora, eran las 12:30)¿En menos de treinta minutos? Menudo record.

Rev: Habrá-que-ir-a-banco-a-investigar-¿no?

Ace: No tan rápido… Cuando Sam fue capturado por Donnie, menciono algo de un proyecto…

Lexi: Creo que era ``Proyecto Legión A-E´´. ¿Pero que es eso?

Tech:¿Y de que conocía a Donnie?

Pato:(aun empotrado a la pared)¿Y por qué no me ayudáis, si claramente no puedo salir?

Ace: Lexy encárgate de Pato y Slam y registrad las pertenencias de nuestro vaquero, el resto iremos a la casa de moneda.

Lugar desconocido 12:55 am.

Todas las placas de metal estaban bien apiladas, Dyde colocaba delicadamente las piezas.

Dyde: 4.999.998… 4.999.999… ¡Y cinco millones! Jajajaja…(de repete oye un ligero jaleo en una cueva que estaba a lado de la de donde estaba el dinero. Sale, pero antes mueve una roca que esta al lado, mostrando un dispositivo óptico el cual hace un escanes de su retina y una puerta de metal camuflada con rocas tapa la mercancía robada.) Donnie, ¿has llegado a casa?

Donnie: Si cariño.(Dyde entra en la cueva en la que el estaba… atando a una silla a un preso bajito con un bigote pelirrojo, que pateaba y se quejaba.) Mira lo que traido…

Dyde:¿Sabes, en una relación normal los hombres traen flores, bombones o jotas… ¿Pero un enano bigotudo…?

Sam:(nada mas verla reacciona de igual de furia que con ella)¡El Proyecto Legión A-E 2!¡Cuatrera ladrona!

Dyde:(se acerca a Sam mirándole bien) Un momento…¿Este es…?

Donnie:¿Te acuerdas de Ophiuchus Sam?

Dyde:(cambia de tono)¡Sam!¡Que tiempo sin vernos!¿Cómo te ha ido en los últimos veinte años?

Sam: Veinte y dos… ¡Desde que me robasteis lo que era mío!

Dyde:¡Hey hey hey, para el carro vaquero!¿Cómo te íbamos a robar algo, si no los has robado tu aun?

Donnie: Tiene razón.

Sam:¡Me da igual!¡En cuanto salga de aquí os vais a enterar de quién soy yo!¿Me habéis oído?

Dyde:(lentamente se pone a su espalda) Si, con claridad… Ahora escúchame bien a mi.(saca una de sus cuchillas, agarra la cabeza de Sam y pasea el frio cuchillo por su mejilla) Como al parecer eres el único del planeta que nos conoce, no podemos dejarte marchar.

Sam:(poniéndose algo nervioso, con sudor en la frente)O-o-oye, en realidad no se quienes sois…

Donnie: Lo siento Sam, pero me temo que tendrás que ser… ¿Cuál es la palabra nena?

Dyde: Mmm… Rehén, cautivo, victima… Aunque depende de cómo te comportes, puedes ser o un aliado más…

Sam:¡¿Un forajido como yo aliarme con vosotros…?

Dyde:(llevando la cuchilla a su cuello)… o una víctima nuestra!

Sam:(algo pálido)… Prefiero la alianza.

Dyde: Bueno si tu quieres…

Aparta el cuchillo y sale con Donnie de esa cueva, y en el instante de que la cueva se cierra…

Dyde:(se muestra físicamente disgustada)¡¿Cómo nos puede pasar esto a nosotros?

Donnie:¡Lo se!¡Ni que el universo fuera tan pequeño!

Dyde:¡Tenia que ser Acmetropolis!¿¡Por que tuvo que venir a Acmetropolis?

Donnie: Bueno… Tranquilicémonos un poco, le tenemos aquí, asi que no podrá contar nada de los Proyectos Legión A-E…

Dyde:¡Pero investigaran!

Donnie:¡¿Por qué me gritas?

Dyde:¡NO TE ESTOY GRITANDO!

Donnie:¡Pues ahora estas gritando!

Sam:(cortando la incomoda pelea)¡Tengo que ir al baño!

…

Dyde:… Encárgate tu…

Donnie:¿Qué?¡Tienes que estar…!(la mujer se encierra a la cueva de al lado)


	9. Los caminos que llevan a Ecutor

**Los caminos que llevan a Ecutor**

Lugar desconocido, hora desconocida.

Una leve luz alumbra el rostro de Sam mientras este seguía maldiciendo fervientemente.

Sam:(atado en la silla, moviéndose muy enfadado)¡Cuatrelos del desierto, exijo que me soltéis!¡Ahora!¡MALDICION!

Donnie:(apoya fuerte mente su mano contra el hombro de Sam desde su espalda)¡Hey, hey, hey, calmate! Que hay una dama presente…

Otra luz aparece, frente a los tres, incluyendo a Dyde. El holograma del misterioso jefe aparece ante los ojos del vaquero espacial.

Sam: Por mis bigotes…

Holograma: Aaah… Ophiuchus Sam, el vaquero espacial. Estoy impresionado Donnie y Dyde, nunca antes habíais secuestrado a un villano para mi.

Dyde: Le pido, jefe, que no haga como si no le conociera…

Donnie: Si, es el del tema de Legion A-E ¿recuerda?

Holograma:¿Cómo olvidarlo? … Y bueno, ¿a que se debe la visita?

Dyde: Vera, queremos proponerle algo.

Holograma:¿A mi?

Casa de la moneda de plata 13:00 pm

Ace, Tech y Rev revisaron la caja fuerte robada. Todo el suelo estaba agujerado, y no había nada de monedas.

Ace:(arrodillado al agujero)Sin duda trabaja a lo grande. Tech ¿Cómo pudo llevarse todo el dinero ella sola?

Tech:(hace un escáner a la zona) Simplemente tiro el dinero. Bajo la caja fuerte hay una antigua alcantarilla seca, posiblemente tenia un medio de transporte abajo que uso para llevárselo todo.

Del agujero vuelve Rev que había estado recorriendo por la alcantarilla.

Rev: Podria-a-ver-seguido-el-rastro-si-hubiera-dejado-un-rastro-de-monedas-o-algo-asi,-cosa-queno-ha-hecho. Ademas-tambien-ha-demolido-varios-tuneles-con-piedras,-tal-vez-con-una-bomba-o-granada.-El-caso-es-que-no-se-como-localizarla,-y-menos-con-mi-radar.

Ace: Una mujer previsora, me imagino. Aun asi deberíamos hacer un escáner completo al subsuelo de Acmetropolis.

Tech: Esto en ello. También estoy buscando información del llamado proyecto Legión A-E.

Jaula de Ophiuchus 13:01 pm

Lexi: Creo que en una jaula se sabe mucho de un criminal.

Y la coneja tenia razón. La jaula de Sam era algo menuda pero aun asi tenia abundantes cosas, y entre ellas eran basura, posters de cowboys en el desierto, espuelas, viejas fotografías etc.

Pato: Puaj, yo no entro. ¡Este sitio es asqueroso!

Lexi: Me recuerda bastante a tu cuarto.

Pato:¡Hey!(se resigna y entra)

No sabían muy bien que buscar. Lexi se encargo de revisar todos los papeles que habían clavados en las paredes, Slam revisaba la cama y Pato algunas cajas que habían por ahí. Lexi pudo encontrar, entre muchas fotos pintarrajeadas y acuchilladas de los Loonatics, una antigua foto en la que Sam no parecía cambiar mucho; llevaba un sombrero vaquero y no llevaba aquellas gafas que lleva actualmente. El fondo era un bazar, con varias personas, la mayoría con ropaje marrones con cinturones anchos.

Lexi:(lo arranca de la pared) Puede que sea una pista.

Pato:(alza un'' bocadillo'' medio comido y algo mohoso) Eeeeej…¿Quien se comería esto?(la boca de Slam aparece de repente y se traga ese bocadillo) … ¿Por qué no me sorprende?(sigue rebuscando entre las cajas) A ver… Espuelas… cepillos para bigotes… CD de música country… periódico extranjero….

Lexi: Déjame ver eso.(coge el periódico y se fija en la portada. Era una noticia sobre el final de una guerra intergaláctica de hace veinticinco años, más abajo era un artículo sobre tecnología Ecutora robada…) Este es un periódico del planeta Ecutor, uno de los sitios en el que aparecieron los Scarletpions.

Pato: Pero, ¿Qué tiene que ver el vaquero con esos escorpiones? Mas raro no puede ser…

Lexi:(abre el periódico… sus ojos se abren mas de repente)¿Quieres apostar?

La coneja le enseña la página a Pato. Era un artículo relacionado con la portada. _Así terminada la guerra, soldados y marineros intergalácticos festejan la victoria en el planeta Ecutor._ La foto era de algunos soldados con uniformes blancos con toques azules claros, los que eran de rango superior llevaban boinas azules. Uno de ellos fue lo que mas dejo sin palabras a Pato: el único que era un pato negro, Dorian Dodgers.

Pato: ... Pero que…

Lexi:¿Ese no es tu padre…?

Pato:(reacciona hacia Lexi)¡Hey, hey, hey!¡Aun no hay pruebas de que sea de mi sangre vale?

Lexi: Bueno, parece pato, tiene pico de pato y posiblemente haga…

Pato: Ni se te ocurra terminar esa frase estereotipada…(amenazo a Lexi. Estaba aun mas confuso que nunca.¿Que hacia Dorian en el planeta Ecutor?)

Hangar de naves espaciales de Acmetropolis 14:15 pm

Es un lugar de acceso privado para enviar a gente importante y/o militantes a planetas ajenos. Toda nave estaba en el subsuelo, en orden en dos filas. Guardias vigilaban las naves… Pero entre las sombras, una figura bajita esperaba una oportunidad.

Dyde:(comunicándose con Donnie) Estoy cerca, cuando queráis empezáis.

Donnie:_ Bien, coge solo la mas discreta… y ten mucho cuidado._

Dyde: Lo tendré. Cambio y corto.

Banco municipal de Acmetropolis. Esa misma hora.

Un fuerte portazo irrumpe la tranquilidad de los clientes. La corta figura del vaquero Sam proyecta su sombra y sus armas.

Sam:(gritando a pulmón y apuntando las armas)¡TODO EL MUNDO AL SUELO, ESTO ES UN ATRACO!

Los guardias que estaban ahí apuntaron contra Sam, pero un disparo de laser salido de la nada les dañan las manos y sus armas caen. Cuando uno de ellos intenta recuperarlas estas se alejan y una de ellas le apuntan. Seguida por el mango aparece una mano, luego un brazo y asi hasta que aparece Donnie.

Donnie:¿No le habéis oído?¡Al suelo!

En aquellos momentos los Loonatics sobrevolaban la ciudad en cuanto recibieron la llamada de emergencia, por parte del banco.

Ace: Mmm… Puede que estén usando el mismo truco. Tech, Slam y yo iremos al banco, el resto esperad ordenes.(seguido por los nombrados, se dirige al banco.)

Pato:¡De eso nada, no me vas a sacar de la acción…!

Lexi:(se interpone entre Pato y su objetico) Ten un poco de paciencia, por una vez…(de repente Lexi, Rev y Pato reciben otra señal de auxilio.)

Rev:(lee las coordenadas) Hay-un-fallo-de-seguridad-en-el-hangar-de-naves-espaciales-de-Acmetropolis.

Hangar de naves.

La sirena suena y los guardias están atentos pos si alguien robaba algo del hangar. Detrás de una nave retro se escondía Dyde.

Dyde: Muy bien Dyde, accidentalmente has conectado la alarma de la nave. Uf…(De repente ve como un Loonatic rápido entra en el hangar: Rev)¡Oh genial!

Banco.

Sam cogía los sacos de dinero mientras Donnie sostenía el arma. De repente podía divisar a los Loonatics. Agarra a Sam y activa su escudo de invisibilidad. En cuanto los Loonatics aterrizan, Tech coge un pequeño estuche de lentillas y se las pones con el dedo índice y pulgar.

Tech: Activar lentes de visión infrarroja.(Sus ojos se vuelven rojos. Todo lo que veía era un borroso rojizo pero en cuando vio dos objetos cerca de la puerta de salida…)¡Ahí están!

El rayo laser de Ace pudo golpear a ambos cuerpos invisibles que se volvieron visibles al caerse. Donnie se levanta levemente e intenta comunicarse con Dyde.

Donnie: Nena, tenemos a tres Loonatics el resto debe estar…

Hangar.

Dyde: …Aquí lo se.(lo dice en voz baja) Cariño ahora no puedo hablas, que me van a…

Lexi:¡La oigo, esta en esa nave!

Dyde: …descubrir.¡Oh, a la porra! Te enviare una postal desde Ecutor.

La mujer entra rápido a la nave reto, igual que un platillo volante y lo pone en marcha. Tira fuertemente el acelerador y la nave atraviesa el techo muy bruscamente. Pato, Lexi y Rev salen volando tras ella.

Banco.

Donnie consigue agarrar a Sam y ambos intentan huir hacia los callejones. Peros Ace, Tech y Slam les pisaban los talones. Parecian que por fin les tenían pero…

Donnie:(se para en seco)¡Se acabo!(aprieta sus puños y aparecen en sus palmas dos esferas blancas)¡Atento Sam, que nos vamos en un flash!

El Scarletpion los tira contra el suelo, y explotan con una luz cegadora. Los tres héroes no pudieron evitar en apartar la vista por un buen instante. Y les habían perdido, otra vez.

Hangar.

Rev fue el primero en llegar, las puertas no se abrían, asi que intenta bloquear la visión del piloto. Se coloca justo en el cristal en el que podía ver a Dyde… y su mano, ¡en la palanca de velocidad de hiper velocidad.

Rev:¡Va-a-salatar-al-hiper-espacio!

Lexi:(cerca, intentando derribar la fuerte barreda de la nave son su rayo)¿¡Que!¡Eso es una locura!

Y Dyde iba a hacerlo. Gira la palanca, mientras este empezaba a dar luces amarillas de emergencia.

Lexi:¡Todos alejaos!

Y lo activa. Una fuerte onda provocada por la desaparición sónica de la nave empuja a los tres Loonatics contra los edificios. Los cuales algunos de sus vidrieras fueron rotos por la onda. Lexi había aterrizado en el piso de un matrimonio octogenario.

Lexi:(se levanta del suelo mostrando perdón a la pareja. Y se comunica con los otros dos.)¿Estais bien?

Rev:_No-hay-huesos-rotos-ni-contusiones-ni-traumatismos-¡si-estoy-bien!_

Pato:(se hayaba en un bloque de la zona comercial. Justo en la tienda de animales. Los perros no pararon de ladrar al verle.)¡Por el amor del universo, me vos a quedar sordo!(se comunica con Lexi.) Bueno, ¿y ahora que hacemos? No sabemos ha donde se ha ido.

Lexi: _En el hangar comento algo del planeta Ecutor, puede que se haya ido al planeta._

Esto era demasiada casualidad para Pato. Aquel posible ''padre'' había estado en aquel planeta, y ahora posiblemente tenga que ir allí. Alzo su cabeza al cielo y solo se le ocurrió decir una cosa.

Pato:¿¡A ti que te he hecho universo!


	10. Cronicas del planeta Ecutor 1ª parte

**Crónicas del planeta Ecutor (1ª parte)**

Despues del incidente del capitulo anterior, Ace, Lexi y Pato se dirigieron en la enorme nave espacial carmesí a las proximidades del planeta Ecutor. El líder mantiene contacto con el resto del equipo por pantalla.

Ace: Bueno equipo, mantened los ojos abiertos en todos los bancos. Puede que la parejita este separada pero no hay que subestimar a Donnie.

Tech: Os he enviado los datos policiales del planeta Ecutor.(en el panel de control, el fax deja entrar una lista larga.)

Rev: Hemos-avisado-a-bancos-joyerias-museos-palacios-expositores-partelerias-cines-casas-de-monesdas…

Lexi:(interrumpe a Rev) Si… El problema será como distinguirlos. Son maestros del disfraz.

Tech: Estoy desarrollando un programa de imagen y audio para poder desenmascárales, necesitare por lo menos dos días.

Ace: Si lo acabas antes ejecútalo por si hay rastro del señor Scarletpion. Cambio y corto.

La transmisión se corta. Ya se podía divisar el planeta, de tonalidad azulada anaranjada, con dos soles y tres lunas. Pato se sentía curiosamente inquieto, no paraba de toquetearse la muñeca, el conejo le mira por encima de su hombro, podía ver algo brillante en su muñeca.

Ace:¿Qué es eso?

Pato:(se sobresalta y esconde su muñeca)¡Nada!

Ace:¿Era una pulsera?

Pato:¿Y a ti que te importa?¿ No tienes que… pilotar o algo así?

Ace: Lexi está en ello. Y bueno… Asi que tu padre estuvo en ese planeta…

Pato:¡Y dale, que no lo es!

Ace:¿Seguro? No se ve muchos patos negros como tu por ahí…

Pato:¡Hasta que no haya una prueba irrefutable, no lo es!

Ace: Vale, vale… Pero y si ''hipotéticamente'' lo fuera?

Pato no sabia a que responder a eso. Se aleja del líder y se sube al nivel alto. Se acerca al ventanal en el que podía ver al planeta, apoya su brazo en el cristal algo ansioso. Si, era cierto que podría ser su padre… Pero fuertemente no se lo creía, necesita pruebas, algo que le diga que es blanco y negro…

A unas millas de ahí en el espacio se ve una antigua nave espacial, similar a un antiguo navío de principios del año 2000; parecía ser uno de esos barcos que recuperaban basura espacial. En esa nave vieja, los que estaban a bordo cantaban una canción como si fueran marineros.

_Asteroides letales, estrellas fugaces_

_Símbolos de fuertes y valientes hombres audaces_

25 años atrás

_¡Oh galaxia, amante de los astros,_

_Muestra algo de piedad por aquellos luchadores!_

_No hundas a los héroes nuestros_

_A los agujeros negros devoradoreeeeesss._

Y la canción seguía en aquel planeta mientras las naves de la republica espacial del oeste embarcaban victoriosos del final de la guerra intergaláctica. Uno de los bazares del planeta estaba lleno de soldados que festejaban el final de la guerra con jubilo; incluso cerca de la zona de desembarque ya se notaba el entusiasmo por unirse a la fiesta. Entre ellos, en especial, uno alto, con una característica muy en especial…

Soldado: Hey, Dorian! Esperanos!

Si, era Dorian Dodgers, un joven capitán de un grupo de soldados. No era el capitán superior, pero un cargo era un cargo. Le seguían dos soldados que estaban a sus ordenes, uno de piel negra y otro palido de pelo castaño.

Dorian:¡Moveos rápido soldados, no podemos quedarnos atrás para esta misión!

Soldado palido:¿Misión? Pero si la guerra ha terminado…

Soldado negro: Y pronto dejaras de ser nuestro capitán.

Dorian:¡Exacto! Hasta entonces nuestra misión será pasarnolo a lo grande.(vuelve su tono a uno firme cono el de un capitán)¿¡Ha quedado claro!

Soldados:(Se ponen firmes, y le saludan)¡Señor, si, señor!

Despues estos se rien. Un fotógrafo les sancan una foto junto con los otros de su escuadrón.

Presente.

La nave aterriza cerca del desierto bazar. Un aire caliente mantiene la temperatura de aquella zona, el viento arrastra la arena del suelo borrando las huellas de los tres forasteros. En los puestos o no había nadie o si habían por lo menos una persona pero ignoraba su entorno.

Lexi: Soy yo o este ambiente es desagradable…

Ace:(se acerca a uno de los que se ocupaban de un puesto de vasijas) Disculpe, ¿la central de policía, por favor?

Hombre:(apena levanta la vista, de su arrugada mirada) Esta en el centro… A trece kilómetros de aquí…

Pato:¡¿Trece kilómetros?¡Lo veis, os dije que deberíamos de haber traído las motos voladoras!

Lexi:¡Vamos Pato, un poco de ejercicio no te matara!

Pato:¡Pero este planeta tiene DOS soles!

Hombre:(se fija bien en pato. Sus ojos se abrieron rápidamente y antes de que siguieran con su camino…) Un momento, joven.(se levanta haciendo sonar el crujir de sus piernas)

Pato: Si piensa venderme algo, olvídelo!

Hombre: Su cara me recuerda a alguien… Si, ya me acuerdo. Tiene usted un gran parecido a…

Pato:(¿Parecido? Se referirá a …)¿A un soldado de la guerra intergaláctica?

Hombre: No… A una mujer!

La expresión descolocada de Pato se quedo atascada durante unos diez segundos, mientras Ace Y Lexi ocultaban sus carcajadas.

Pato: Vale abuelo! No tiene gracia…

Hombre:(continuo diciendo) solo que… por supuesto no lo eres, pero el pico era exacto… y el plumaje era palido, blanco si bien recuerdo…

Mismo pico… plumaje blanquecino…

Lexi: Espere, esa descripción corresponde a la de Mónica Dodgers…

Ace:(nota la mirada de Pato una fuerte epifania…) Emmm… Pato ya que no te apetece caminar, ¿Por qué no te quedas a vigilar esta zona?

Pato:¿Qué?¡A no!¡Se lo que estas pensando, y de ninguna manera! Danger Duck puede seguir este camino sin ningún tipo de interrupción, yo me vengo.

Ace: Tu te quedas…

Pato:Yo me vengo…

Ace: Tu te quedas.

Pato: Yo me vengo.

Ace: Tu te quedas.

Pato:¡Yo me vengo!

Ace: Tu te vienes.

Pato:¡Que yo me quedo!

Ace: Vale… Si insistes… Vamonos Lexi.

Y ambos se van. Tardo como un minuto al darse cuenta del engaño.

Pato:¡Hey!(se produce una pausa larga y al final resopla y se dirige al anciano) Y… lo de la mujer pato…

Hombre:¿Mmmm? O si… Creo recordar que estaba en ese bar de delante.(señala con su dedo a un viejo bar con un cartel de luz sin activas y lleno de polvo de arena.) Era algo asi como unos veinticinco años atrás…

25 años atrás.

''… En aquella época ese bar estaba recién inaugurado. Uno entra encontrándose en un bar de aquellos lagos tiempos, com madera de cromadin, una orquesta con espacios de gravedad cero y las mejores bebidas del lugar. En aquel entonces era siempre bien recibido, lo que me venia bien para vender piezas de gran valor. A esa mujer… Si no me equivoco era como una arqueóloga. Insistio mucho en que la vendiera una piedra antigua que se suponía que era de adorno, pero para ella era…''

Monica:(sosteniendo la piedra con inscripciones como si fuera una reliquia con gran valor)¡La pieza clave!¡Si!¡Señor, no sabe cuanto le agradezco que me lo de!

''Era muy agradable, he de admitir. Pero detrás de su bonita cara, se podría adivinar que era una chica vanidosa. Pero muy generosa, a cambio me invito a una buena comida junto con su equipo.''

Monica:(alzando una copa)¡Un brindis por el gran descubrimiento que estamos a punto de descubrir!

Hombre robusto con un solo ojo:(lo que no me gustaba era la compañía que tenia, uno de ellos tenia un ojo de un asesino) Si es que lo logramos… Recuerde, señorita McFeather, que con este viaje ya ha gastado mucho dinero…

Monica: Joshua, Joshua, Joshua…¿Es que no cree en mi?(Aquel hombre no confiaba en la señorita, y su desconfianza era contagiosa con el resto de su equipo)¡Pues mas te vale confiar en mi!(Descubri entonces otra cara de esa mujer)Si quieres dejarlo, ahí tienes la puerta.(jamás vi a alguien enfrentarse a un hombre asi… Y que este se sentara como un animal dócil!)Si, ¡ya me lo imaginaba!(Era bastante dura pero…)

Presente

El hombre había llevado a Pato en el interior de la taberna para sentarse y profundizar sus recuerdos.

Hombre: No sabia bien que buscaba, pero creo que le llevaría a muchos problemas…

El joven se había quedado inverso al relato del viejo hombre… Su madre estaba aquí, puede que en el mismo taburete en la que ahora mismo se estaba sentado.

Hombre: Por cierto… Tu me decías algo de un soldado, ¿verdad?

Pato: eh…? Oh, oh si! Pero puede que no le recuerde,…

Hombre: Soldado… pato… Ay, como me gustaría recordarlo pero…(asoma un saquito bacio cerca del pato negro.)

Pato:(frunce el ceño)¿Me esta sobornando?

Hombre: entiende que soy pobre… Ya te he contado una historia gratis…

Pato:¡Tendrá cara!(se levanta indignado y sale. … … … Vuelve dando pasos enfadados, se sienta y le pete en ese saquito treinta pavos *no recuerdo la moneda de Acmetropolis*)¡Mas vale que lo que digas sea verdad!

Hombre:(cuenta el dinero, y levanta un dedo como señal de revelación)¡Ya me acuerdo! Estaba aquí… Cuando cayo…

Pato: Caer… En donde?

Hombre: En la señorita, por supuesto.

25 años atrás.

''Una de las especialidades de aquel sitio era el… koreoke…karoeka… Como se llamase. Y ahí es cuando entra la señorita pata.''

Monica:(estaba leyendo una carta de canciones y presiono un botón para elegirla)¡Uhhh, me encanta esta canción!

Hombre con aspecto de escocés:(leyó la carta también)``Space Angel´´? Nadie conoce ya esa canción…

Monica:(le lanzo a aquel hombre la misma mirada con la que empleo con el tuerto)¿Tiene algo de malo que me guste los clásicos?(este negó con la cabeza.)

De un salto llego a una de esas plataformas que la hicieron flotar en una luz roja… ¿o era rosada? El caso es que cuando empezó a cantar, me fije que entre los soldados había un pato alto y robusto.

Monica: _Space angel…_

_Singing winging way up high._

_Space angel…_

_Cosmic sugar flutter by._

_Floating_ _freak out upside-down_

_Come with me you will see_

_I can kick it hyper drive_

_Hanging zero gravity._

_Space angel…_

_Singing winging way up __high._

_Space angel_

_Cosmic sugar flutter by._

``Si, impresiono a mucha gente. Pero en especial a aquel soldado… no podía quitarla los ojos de encima.''

Presente.

El hombre dejo de hablar…

Pato: ¿Y…?

Hombre: ¿Y que?

Pato:¡Es lo que he preguntado!¿Que paso después?

Hombre: Oh, si… Mmmmm…. Ammmm… mi memoria es muy vieja… Como este saquito que lleva conmigo años y años… y años…

Pato:(algo molesto por el chantaje claro que le estaba lanzando)¡Vale, viejales! Déjame que busque en la nave.(y sale) … Y dicen que este pueblo es pobre…

En ese momento el hombre viejo se queda solo. Contaba lentamente el dinero que había conseguido, contaba uno … dos…

*click*

Dyde:(tenia un arma apuntando a la nuca de aquel hombre) tres… (este se gira y cierra los ojos… se oían chasquidos. Parecía que el arma estaba mal. La mujer Scarletpion se gira a un lado para comprobarla, el hombre intenta escapar, pero ella le avisa atenazadamente…)¡Ni se te ocurra!

Hombre:(empezó a suplicar sin parecer desesperado) Señora, por favor…

Dyde:(suena otro click, con un zumbido)¡Bien ya esta!(le apunta)

Hombre:¡Piense en mis hijos!

Dyde:¿Tiene hijos?

Hombre: … Nunca se sabe… Era muy enamoradizo, sabe usted…

Dyde:¡Mire! Podemos hacerlo por las buenas o por las malas… Yo, por ser usted alguien tan viejo y con apenas vida en el futuro, le propondría un trueque: su silencio a parte de su vida. ¿Que me dice?

Pato ya había bajado de la nave con su cartera. El hombre se quedo mirándola.

Dyde:¿Qué estas mirando?

Hombre: Perdone usted, pero no parece usted una asesina.

Dyde:(se rio abiertamente mientras seguía apuntándole)Ajajajaja… Cierto, no lo aparento. Pero si he matado alguna vez… Hace como unos…(Pato esta como a veinte pasos para llegar.) ¡…veintidos años…!

*ZAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAP!*

Aquel sonido de disparo, se podría oir en una milla, y en ella estaba Pato. Se ahorro la caminata y se teletrasnporto al interior de la taberna.

Pato:¡Abuelo!¡Viejo!¿Esta…?(se gira y ve una cara azul y petrificante que le)¡AAAAHHH!(si, le asusto. El hombre estaba congelado con una expresión aterradora. El héroe da unos golpecitos)¿Esta bien…?(intenta sacarle con sus bolas de energía…)

Cruck…

Aquel sonido llamo la atención de Pato, por unos instantes… Alerto a Ace y Lexi; mientras que una sombra trans Parente cerca de la puerta le observa, y se aleja.

Dyde:(envuelta en su campo de energía) Uno menos…


	11. Cronicas del Planeta Ecutor 2º parte

**Cronicas del planeta Ecutor 2º parte**

Acmetropolis, noche.

En la torre de los Loonatics no ha habido ningun atraco, nigun atentado, ni nada... Pero la tranquilidad nunca dura eternamente. Desde entonces Tech y Rev no han salido apenas del laboratorio; Tech ademas de crear los dispositibos para detectar a los Scarletpions que pueden crean ilusiones sobre su aparencia, tambien estaba dando ajustes a los monitores del cuartel por si acaso entran intrusos. Rev mientras revisaba los antecedentes de los tres planetas que Donnie Y Dyde habian atacado y de paso revisaba el disco de los desaparecidos que Pato recupero de uno de los ultimos encuentros con la pareja criminal.

Rev:(sus dedos se paran, habia visto algo en los expedientes) Hey-Tech-¿has-estado-mirando-los-expedientes-que-Pato-recupero-de-cuando-asaltamos-la-guarida-de-Donnie-y-Dyde?

Tech:(sin dejar de trabajar) Aja...

Rev:A-las-tres-de-la-mañana?

Tech:(para por unos intantes) No, a esa hora estaba dormido...

Rev: Pues-en-el-registro-de-entradas-alguien-entro-a-las-tres-creo-cuatro,-en-el-puerto-de-Dorian-Dodgers-el-que-es-igualito-igualito-que-Pato.-Que-si-lo-pensamos-bien-podria-ser...

Tech:Si ya...(interrumpio a Rev y tambien lo reviso. Encontro otro documento creado ese dia y borrado al mismo tiempo. De repente una luz amarilla brilla en el monitor; su expresion se pone seria) Ya me preguntaba cuando iban a venir.

Todas las puertas y accesos se habian bloqueado; Tech Rev y Slam estaban preparados para el ataque; los tres espalda contra espalda. De momento no parecia pasar nada. O no es asi?

Planeta Ecutor. Hospital general.

El ambiente del hospital era bastante intimidatorio, por el bajo presupuesto los utensilios eran viejos y tenian ese color anaranjado de oxido; las maquinas estaban bien pero eran de hace unos dieciocho años. los Loonatic Ace, Lexi y Pato habian traido al viejo congelado a que le examinara. Por fin el doctor les atiende.

Doctor: Bueno, por lo visto, su corazon aun late. Es un rarisimo caso de congelacion criogenico; ¿como ha ocurrido?

Pato:¡No lo se! le deje solo durante un momento y derepente oigo un ZAAAp y bada bi! Ya estaba asi.

Ace:¿Cuando podra despertar Frosty?

Doctor: Esta en un estado delicado; yo diria que en unos doce meses, quizas un año...

Pato: Un año! Prefiero que sean doce meses.

Lexi: Eso seria un año, Pato...

Pato:(prefirio no contestar, al darse cuenta, y cambio rapidamente de tema) Yo digo que esto no es normal, tiene que haber sido un sabotaje o un atentado... Estamos en un planeta con DOS SOLES!

Lexi:¿Habra sido... Dyde?

Ace: No tendria sentido... ¿Por que queria hacerle esto a un anciano?

Mientras lo discutian; una mirada discreta les vigilaba... Muy discretamente.

Torre de los Loonatics.

Aun estaban preparados; el intruso no aparece. Al final Tech exhala de cansancio apagando sus ojos verdes.

Tech: Habra sido una falsa alarma... Rev, vuelve a revisar las camaras yo comprobare los sensores... Slam, desactiva el cerrojo principal de las puertas.

Rev se va pitando, Tech se encamina hacia la puerta donde le lleva a los monitores y Slam se acerca a la puerta. El modo de desactivar el cerrojo era de pulsar botones regulando el controlados principal de la base. Cuando el sonido de los cerrojos se emitio otro sonido se produjo. El demonio de Tasmania se giro y ve como el coyote le apunta con un arma.

Tech:(con los ojos rojos y brillantes, lo que indica que esta usando las lentes de vision nocturna) Te he pillado, Donnie.

Planeta Ecutor.

El grupo de tres habian salido del cuarto del viejo y bajado al vestibulo. Pato estaba bastante distraido o al menos eso era lo que Ace y Lexi veian.

Pato:(empieza a hablar por simplemente decir algo) Buenooo... ¿Habeis podido ir a la policia de este planeta?

Ace: Si... La verdad es que les sorprendio que preguntaramos por la parejita.

Lexi:(le enseña a Pato un par de portatiles con el sello de la policia Ecutora) En este planeta han robado en todas las joyerias, los bancos, armas del ejercito... Todo por la suma de al menos 500 millones.

Pato:(aquello desecajaba su pico y se atragantaba tratando de ceir esa cifra) Qqqq- qqqquinientos MILLONES! ... Eso en nuestra moneda cuanto seria?

Lexi: Una tercera parte mas.

Pato: Esos estan forrados!

Ace: Y aun asi siguen robando... Algo raro.

Pato: El que? Son ladrones sin escrupulos, dime uno a quien no robe dinero para el.

Lexi:(seguia registrando uno de los portatiles y encontro algo muy interesante) Mirad esto.(les enseña la pantalla, tenia en la cabecera un logo que era del laboratorio del gobierno General del planeta Ecutor.) Entre las cosas que robaron en aquella epoca tambien se ensañarion con el ejercito, robaron equipos que ni siquiera estaban terminados...

Pato: Yaaa, y?

Ace:(sus ojos le guiaron a la lista de objetos perdidio y extrabiados) Ya veo donde se sacaron lo modelitos...(señalo una palabra contreta de la lista... ''Proyecto Legion'') Sus trajes son de la marca Ecutor.

Pato:(da tambien una mirada) Entonces aqui es donde empezaron! bien; y el proyecto Legion es...(pulsa los botones, pero aparece un mensaje de ''Acceso confidencial. Datos no disponibles'')

Lexi: Ni idea... Aqui no pone nada.(lo decia mientras tambien lo rebuscaba en el otro portatil)

Las puertas que daban a la calle se abrieron; entran un enfermero con un paciente en silla de ruedas, era corpulento con el pelo canoso y largo, y tenia un ojo vendado. Su ojo sano se fijo en Danger Duck... Su pupila se dilato rapidamente.

Paciente:(disimuladamente esconde una de sus zapatilla por debajo de su asiento dejado el pie desnudo y se dirige al enfermero girando la cabeza)¿Y mi zapatilla?

Enfermero:¿Como dice?

Paciente:¡Mi zapatilla!¡La derecha!¡Tengo el pie congelado, por amor de Ecutoria!

Enfermero: Bueno, no se ponga asi... Salgamos a ver si esta en el camino...

Paciente:¿¡Salir, sin el uniforme completo?¡El general se me comera vivo con judias frias y zumo de naralimones, recluto!

Enfermero:(se resigna) Vale, vale... ya ire yo.

Cuando el hombre, manejo su silla de ruedas en direccion a los tres animales vestidos de negro, e intencionadamente se choca con el pato.

Pato:(recibio un golpe fuerte en su espinilla)¡YOOOWWWW!¡Oiga, ¿a que ha venido eso?(el hombre se quedo mirandole sin responder) Le estoy hablando a usted, abuelo!

Lexi: Pato, que es un paciente...

Pato:¡Eso no le hace mudo!

Paciente: ... Dorian?(como un milagro, el enfado de Pato se volvio en desconcierto) mmm... Perdona, me he equivocado.(gira su silla, pero...)

Pato:(..detiene la silla) Espere, ¿conocia a Dorian, Dorian Dodgers?

Paciente:(en voz baja) Aqui no... Los escorpiones tiene buen oido...

Torre de los Loonatics.

El rayo le da en el pecho de ''Slam'' haciendole chocar contra la enorme ventana; su cuerpo poco a poco chispoteaba y como si fuera un traje fantasma se desvanecio mostradno su verdadera aparencia...

Donnie: ¿Como...?

Tech: Vision de infrarrojos. Tu cuerpo no encaja a la de Slam; ademas d que el no tiene ni idea de ordenadores.

Donnie:(se levanta sin mostrarse fisicamente debil ante el coyote) Humps... Era o el o tu... El pajarraco era demasiado delgaducho para mi.

Tech:(preparando su arma para disparar) No te muevas Donnie; esta torre esta bien protegida, no saldras a ninguna parte excepto para ir a la carcel.(en ese momento le parecio que el Scarletpion sotaba una corta carcajada.)

En el laboratorio de Tech, una figura aun mas baja esta rebuscando en el ordenado; de repente las luces se enciende y un rayo rojizo le plac'o aparttandolo de ahi. Cuando el enano bigotudo intenta coger el arma una pata de pajaro lo impide.

Rev: Muy-Lento.

Sam: Grrr...

Tech: Ahora...(da un paso hacia delante de Donnie)¿A que habeis venido? Se que estas con alguien mas, sino ¿quien activo la alarma?

Donnie: Muy listo por tu parte... Pero lo que tienes por inteligencia, (su mano derecha empieza a brillar en forma circular y rojiza) me sobra de tacticas!

De esa zona una fuerte vibracion hace resonar por toda la torre. El sonido era tan agudo y tan molesto que Tech No pudo en evitar en soltar la alarma y taparse sus largas orejas mientras se estremece de dolor.

En la otra sala Rev recibia el mismo dolor de cabeza que sintio cuando estubo en la guarida secreta. Sam por su parte activo dor auriculares que le sirvio para ignorar el sonido. Corrio hacia la sala principal donde Estaba Donnie acercando su mano hacia Tech, haciendole desmayar por la onda.

Sam:¡YA ESTA!¡YA LO HE HECHO, AHORA SALGAMOS DE AQUI!

Donnie dirige la onda hacia la ventana que se descrebaja y se abre, agarra a Sam y desparecen el la oscuridad.

Planeta Ecutor.

Por una excusa, Pato consigue quedarse a solas con aquel hombre en su habitacion, con las ventanas y la puerta cerradas. El hombre le miro de arriba y abajo, examinandolo muy bien...

Pato:¿Que me puede contar de Dorian Dodgers?

Paciente: Solo lo que se cuando estaba en este planeta. ¿Por que tanto interes por el?

Pato:(bajo la cabeza apretando levemente los ojos, y con un nudo en su estomago dijo...) ...Creo que soy su hijo.


End file.
